Inconsequential
by KRassy
Summary: Katherine leaves Damon with a deal: leave Mystic Falls with Elena, or stand by and let her be killed. Elena is furious with Damon's choice, but what happens when she begins to understand it? Set after "Founder's Day" My first fanfic
1. Katherine

-I do not own anything to do with _The Vampire Diaries_.-

CHAPTER ONE- Katherine

Damon wandered through Mystic Falls in a daze. He'd taken a risk with Elena, but it was all worth it. _She'd kissed him back_. He could still feel her lips against his; feel her hands against him. . . He was going to have a lot of fun teasing Stefan later.

He played the scene over again in his head, starting from the beginning this time instead of just jumping to the kiss itself. The way she'd looked at him—it made him tingle. He moved his eyes over the Elena in his memory, looking at her neck-

Damon froze. Elena wasn't wearing her necklace. He hadn't used his compulsion, but she had kissed him back. It had been a familiar kiss, but. . .

_"Dammit!"_

Without wasting another second, Damon whirled around and sped off to Elena's, pushing himself to run faster and faster. He was disgusted with himself; how many times had he counted the differences between Elena and Katherine? _How_ many times had he told her that she was nothing like that bitch? And yet, when it came down to it, he didn't know who was who. Or, perhaps . . . perhaps he had just ignored it. 145 years spent looking for Katherine, but he found Elena instead_._ After he'd opened the tomb, he never thought he'd see Katherine again, and he was okay with that.

Damon was at the Gilbert house now, throwing the front door open. He saw her whirl on the spot, staring at him with wide, confused eyes, and when he saw the necklace hanging around her delicate neck, he was at her side in an instant. He put his finger to her lips before she could open them, which caused her brow to furrow. It was then that he was overwhelmed by the smell coming from the kitchen. He turned, keeping his back to her, as his face vamped out. The only thing that kept him from going in and gorging himself on the blood- no matter who's- was that he had to protect Elena.

_"Damon,"_ Elena whispered from behind him, "what's—_"_

She stopped when a figure appeared in the doorway of the kitchen, wiping her bloody hands on a dish towel.

"I wondered when you would realize it was me. _Honestly,_ Damon, I thought you'd know better."

Katherine stood smiling at them, her demeanor innocent, though no one was even remotely fooled. Damon shifted himself more in front of Elena, but that only caused Katherine's eyes to flicker over. She looked Elena up once, and then down. She dropped the towel at her feet, smiling again.

"Elena, how nice to finally meet you. Isobel was right; you _do_ look like me."

"Don't talk to her," Damon growled.

Katherine made a _task_ing sound as she looked back at Damon.

"Now, Damon, don't deny me my fun! I've wanted to meet Elena here for quite a while, and you know I always get what I want."

"Why did you want to meet me?" Elena asked before she could stop herself.

"Because you look _so_ like me, Elena dear. And. . . you have captivated my Salvatores."

"They aren't _yours_, Katherine," Elena snapped. "You left them."

Katherine's face vamped out within seconds.

"Shut _up_," she demanded. "You haven't taught her manners, love." She looked back to Damon, who hadn't moved an inch since Katherine walked out of the kitchen. "She shouldn't talk to me that way, if she knows what's good for her."

"She can talk to you however she wants," Damon said, shrugging. "She's right, anyway, Katherine. Stefan and I _aren't_ yours; we never were."

"Oh, yes you were. We had such _fun_ back then, you know it's true."

"You used compulsion on them!"

"Ignore her, Elena," Damon said, turning his head only slightly, but not letting his eyes leave Katherine. "Nothing we say will convince her otherwise."

The veins in Katherine's face receded.

"But what of _actions_, Damon? Don't you think you could convince me that you no longer care for me by what you do?" She paused, smiling wickedly again. "Who you do it _with?_"

Elena frowned, her eyes flickering up to Damon's face.

"If that's the case, you should know that I've slept with plenty of women after you."

"What of kisses?" Katherine asked, jumping up to sit on the cabinet. She crossed her legs delicately. "Do you think that who you kiss would sway me?"

Damon tensed.

"If that's what it takes," he said stiffly.

Katherine laughed, a high, girly laugh. It made Elena's skin crawl. Katherine looked so much like her, but that laugh made her someone entirely different.

"This is fun! Watching you squirm. . . Do you know, Elena, how he knew I was here?" Neither of them responded, and so Katherine continued. "I posed as you. I knew your _dear_ father was here and he and I had some unfinished business. I figured I could trick your little auntie to invite me in."

Elena's eyes grew wide, falling to the kitchen.

"Oh, yes. That's John's mess. You know, he didn't scream as much as I'd hoped." She paused thoughtfully, lost in her twisted imagination, but then went on. "So I found Damon dearest here on your porch, and he thought I was you. It was _infuriating_ to hear how much he trusts you, human." Katherine's face vamped out again as she glared at Elena. "You stole him from me, you and your look-alike looks! So I decided to torture his feelings for you."

A growl slipped from Damon's throat, but Katherine ignored it.

"And he _kissed_ me, still thinking I was you, and I kissed him back."

Katherine knew her damage was done with those words as Elena stared up at Damon in shock. A wave of sickening doubt filled her.

"If I'd known it was you, I'd have ripped your throat out!" Damon seethed.

Even Katherine knew he was serious.

"Why aren't you trying now?" she pressed, raising a delicate eyebrow. _"Ohm_, you're afraid that if you step away from your little human pet there, that I'll kill her, aren't you?" Katherine laughed again. "Oh, _Damon_. She's inconsequential. She may have my looks. . . and _you_, but Stefan is still mine."

A gasp slipped from Elena's lips and Damon hissed at her doppelganger.

"I saw him just over a year ago, did you know? I convinced him not to say a word to you. He still loves me, it's pitiful! You, Elena, were never anything but a replacement to him."

Tears sprung up in Elena's eyes before she could stop them.

"You're _lying_."

"No, not about Stefan being _mine_ and not _yours_. Once you're gone, he'll fall right back into my arms where he belongs."

"Stay the hell away from her, you _bitch_," Damon fumed.

Katherine task's again.

"Such language, Damon! I'm not going to kill her. I already told you, she's unimportant." Katherine hopped down from the cabinet. "But she _does_ need to disappear, and that is where _you_ come in."

"If you think I'm going to kill Elena, you're crazier than I thought."

Katherine sighed.

"_No_, Damon, neither of us are going to kill her. Well. . . not _yet_, anyway."

"Then what the hell are you getting at?"

Katherine took a step towards them, causing Damon to move Elena back.

"You're going to disappear _with_ her."

-Please R & R!-


	2. Katherine's Demands

-I don't own anything to do with The Vampire Diaries, sadly. And sorry this is such a short chapter! Review, please!-

CHAPTER TWO- Katherine's Demands

"Excuse me?" Damon hissed.

"I want Stefan," Katherine said simply, shrugging her shoulders. "You were just my play thing. Yeah, you were fun, but. . . I have greater plans for Stefan."

"What makes you think I'm going to give Stefan up?" Elena demanded. "_Especially_ to you?"

"You don't have a choice. Stefan belongs to _me_. You and Damon are going to disappear, and you are never going to come back to Mystic Falls."

"That's not happening, Katherine," Damon refuted. "I'm not leaving this town at your mercy, especially not with Stefan on his squirrel diet."

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"You weren't paying attention. _I have greater plans for Stefan,_" she repeated, her voice almost sing-song.

"Leave Stefan alone, Katherine!" Elena said angrily.

"Quiet, little girl, let the big vampires discuss your fate."

Damon glared at her.

"I'm not letting you harm a _hair_ on her head. What's this plan of yours?"

_"Damon!"_

He ignored Elena's protest, and Katherine smiled.

"Get Elena out of here. I don't care _where_ you go, as long as you don't come back to Mystic Falls while I'm here."

"Or what?"

Katherine's face vamped out.

"Or I kill her. She may be unimportant to me, Damon, but I don't need a reason to kill her!"

Damon was silent.

"How do I know that you won't come after us the moment we skip town?"

"Damon, don't you _dare_ make a deal with her!"

"Quiet, Elena," he said harshly.

Katherine giggled.

"Because, with her gone, Stefan will be _all mine_. I can't go to him while _she's_ here. He thinks he _loves_ her." Katherine gave Elena a mocking pity look. "But when I tell him I saw her running out of town with you, he'll be more than willing to come back to me."

"_I'm_ with—_"_ Elena started, but Damon cut her off: "Deal. But if you come after her, I swear to God, Katherine, I will never stop until I've killed you."

"Now _that's_ the Damon I know! So selfish."

_"Damon!_" Elena said angrily, grabbing hold of his arm. "What makes you think I'm going to agree to this?"

He looked back at her.

"It's the only way to keep you safe, Elena-"

"I don't ca—_"_

"-and you don't have a choice."

Damon took a startled Elena into his arms and fled through the still-open door before anyone could get another word out, speeding off into the night.


	3. Phone Calls

CHAPTER THREE- Phone Calls

It was either the rush from Damon using his vampire speed or shock, but by the time they got into Damon's car, Elena was fast asleep. That was fine with him; it would be easier to get her out of Virginia if he didn't have to try and stop her from jumping out of the car every five minutes. When they got to the boarding house, he saw that Katherine had left two bags on the trunk of his car, a note attached to them in her ancient script- _I packed some clothes for you both to make sure you leave quickly. ~K_

Once they were out of Mystic Falls- Elena still fast asleep, oblivious to Damon speeding his way through what traffic there was- Damon grabbed his phone and dialed a number. It rang four times before he answered.

"What do you want?" Alaric Saltzman snapped.

"I don't have time for the animosity, Ric. Katherine's back."

There was a stunned silence on the other side of the line.

"Back as in—"

"Back as in she's in Mystic Falls. Impersonating Elena, no less."

Alaric swore.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I just saved Elena from her. Jenna thought Katherine was her. . . invited her in. You need to get over there and take Jenna and Jeremy back to your place."

"Where the hell are you?"

"Not in Mystic Falls. Katherine and I made a deal, not that she's going to keep it forever, but it gives me some time."

Alaric was quiet for a moment.

"What deal?"

"Keep Elena out of Mystic Falls."

"You took Elena out of—"

"Either that or let her die. So, vampire hunter, that leaves _you_ to defend the town. Katherine killed John Gilbert, so make sure you watch your ring, and _don't underestimate her_. Oh, yeah, make sure Jenna doesn't invite her in again."

"I'll figure something out. Wait—does Stefan know?"

"Not yet. He wasn't my Number One priority; getting Elena out of town was."

Alaric sighed.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm trusting you, vampire."

"Same as I am with you, hunter. I have to go."

"Keep Elena safe, Damon. I'll stake you if she's hurt."

Damon just hung up, both of them knowing that no harm would come to Elena now. Ready for the wrath, Damon pressed the number two on his cell, dialing Stefan's number.

"What do you want?"

"Cheerful town tonight," Damon said sarcastically.

"Seriously, Damon. Make it quick. I'm heading over to Elena's."

"Ah, yeah, about that. She won't be there."

"What did you do? Where is she?"

"Chill, little brother, she's _fine_. Thanks to me and _zero_ thanks to you. Did you seriously see Katherine a year ago?"

There was silence, then: "How did you know that?"

"Because, while Katherine was threatening Elena's life, she let your girlfriend know that you were still in love with her." Damon grimaced. "Was she actually telling the truth for once?"

"I love Elena."

"Yeah, and? You weren't there to protect her from our bitch of an ex, and so I stepped in."

"What did you do, Damon?" Stefan demanded again.

"Katherine and I made a deal. I take Elena out of town or let her be killed. So I did."

"Damon, _bring her back!"_

"Whatever, squirrel eater. I'm keeping Elena safe. Saltzman knows that Katherine's back, and he's not going to be an idiot like John Gilbert. Katherine has plans for you, too, little brother, so watch your back."

"What plans?"

"Like she told me. Bye now."

Damon clicked the phone shut and rolled down the window. After the next car went by, Damon chucked the phone.

"Problem solved," he muttered.


	4. Apologies

CHAPTER FOUR- Apologies

When Elena came to, the sunlight was streaming in through the windows. She groaned, stretching as much as she could in the limit space of the car.

"Morning, kitten."

She turned to glare at Damon, who was smirking.

"Shut up, Damon," she mumbled, turning to look out the window.

"Not a morning person, are we?"

"You _kidnapped me_. Again!"

"Hey, we had fun in Georgia."

"That doesn't matter. You need to take me back."

"So, how 'bout breakfast?" he asked, changing the subject.

_"Damon!"_ She turned to look at him again.

"I'm not taking you back, Elena. Not while Katherine's still in town."

"She's going to kill everyone!"

"Not if the history teacher has anything to say about it."

"Alaric knows?"

"Yeah, of course." Damon rolled his eyes."What? Do you really think I wouldn't alert the town?"

"You don't care about Mystic Falls."

Damon's mouth tightened into a thin line.

"Things change."

It was Elena's turn to roll her eyes.

"Right, sure they do."

Damon frowned at her tone, and then pulled over to the side of the road. Elena immediately noticed that this road was more barren than the one in Georgia, which worried her. What was he going to do?

Damon was opening her door a second later, stepping back to let her stand. After she stretched again, he backed her up against the car.

"Listen to me, Elena, if I didn't take you from Mystic Falls, Katherine would have killed you. It wouldn't just be snapping your neck like I'd do if I wanted to kill you, she'd make it _slow_. You know what _slow_ brings?"

Elena stared at him and when he raised his eyebrows in an "I'm waiting" sort of way, she answered.

"Pain."

"Right. _Pain_. And a lot of it. She would make you suffer, Elena. Maybe I'm selfish because I don't want to see what Katherine would do to you, but be honest with me, is staying in Mystic Falls worth that pain?" Elena was silent, but Damon knew her answer anyway. "I didn't think so."

He stepped back from her, turning around and looking out at the woods.

"You could have f—"

"Fought her?" Damon turned back around again. "Elena, you've been around us long enough to know that she's older than I am, and therefore _stronger_. She'd have gotten to you."

"What would that even matter? Aren't I just what she said I am? An inconsequential human?"

"No," he answered immediately. "Human, yes, but not inconsequential."

Elena was silent and they stared at each other.

"Was she telling the truth?" she blurted out.

Damon frowned.

"About what?"

Elena shifted on her feet.

"About. . . about you kissing her."

Damon was silent for a moment.

"I thought she was you," he admitted, knowing that now was _not_ the time to lie to her.

Elena started.

"Why—"

"You know why."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she scowled.

"Damon—"

"Drop it, Elena," he snarled, his eyes growing darker. "We aren't talking about this now."

She clenched her teeth together, but knew if she pressed the subject, she'd regret it.

"Where are we, anyway?"

"Ohio?"

Her eyes got wide.

"She just said to leave Mystic Falls!"

"And I did. Elena. . . I'm keeping you safe, and I need for you to trust me." She was silent. "Do you? This. . .trip is going to be really boring if you don't trust me. So, do you?"

"Can I?" she tested.

Damon saw the hesitation in her eyes and went slowly towards her, closing his hands over her cheeks. He looked directly into her eyes, hearing her heart accelerate slightly.

"Yes. I promise, Elena, I'm not going to let anything hurt you, or hurt you myself. Okay?"

She nodded against his hands and he half-smiled, kissing her head. He enjoyed how her heart skipped a beat.

"Let's get going."

Elena got back in the car and Damon shut the door behind her. He started the car back up and sped off towards their unknown destination.

"Damon?"

"_Yyyeess,_ kitten?"

She ignored his flirtatious tone and rotated herself in her seat to look at him.

"I'm sorry."

His eyebrows pressed together.

"What for?"

"Yelling at you. . . I know you're just trying to keep me from Katherine."

"Apology accepted, as long as you accept mine. Reasoning with Katherine is a lost game, but if I weren't so selfish as to crave your company without Stefan's interference, I could have figured something else out."

"What's that mean?"

"He's such a downer." The humor was back in his voice, calming Elena tangibly. "And. . . I called him; he _did_ see Katherine a year ago."

Tears sprung up in Elena's eyes again before she could stop them.

"She was telling the truth?"

Damon looked at her, his brilliantly blue eyes saddened at the sight of her broken. He drove with one hand, reaching out with the other to gently brush the tears from her eyes.

"He saw her, but he didn't say if he was still in love with her or not."

"Are you?"

The blunt question startled him.

"Definitely not," he replied, smirking his trademark smirk. "I'd love to see her burn."

That made Elena smile.

"_There_ we go. See? No Stefan and you're cheerful."

"_Damon,_ he's your brother."

"And we've had our issues, but I warned him that Katherine has plans for him. I'm furious with him for not telling me he saw her, but Katherine can't be underestimated, and that's why I had to get you out of Virginia."

Elena nodded to herself, confusing him slightly. He didn't ask, deciding to wait.

"Apology accepted," she said, rotating back to sit correctly in her seat.

"Awesome. And _now_ we can have some fun!" He pushed the power on the radio, turning the volume up. He swiveled the dial until it came to a clear signal. He drove along listening to it, and then smirked.

"What?" Elena pressed.

"This song fits us," he laughed.

_What a beautiful smile  
Can stay for a while?  
On this beautiful night  
We'll make everything right  
My beautiful love, my beautiful love. . ._


	5. Stefan

CHAPTER FIVE- Stefan

Neither of them were answering their phones, but what infuriated Stefan more was that they went straight to voicemail. He wasn't sure what game Damon was playing this time, taking Elena and not telling him where. He just hoped she had her vervain necklace; Damon wouldn't be able to compel her as long as she kept it on.

Stefan got back to the boarding house, but he didn't enter. The door was wide open, but he distinctly remembered shutting it. . . Cautiously, he moved inside, not making a sound. When he saw a head of brown hair reclining on the couch, for half a second he thought it was Elena. But she wasn't in Mystic Falls. . . Katherine was.

When she turned around, smiling at him, he knew for sure that it wasn't Elena. Katherine stood, a glass of blood in her hand. She set it down and ran over to him.

"Stefan! It's about time you got here."

"What are you doing here, Katherine?"

Her lips pursed.

"You aren't surprised to see me. Did Damon tell you?"

"Did you really threaten Elena, or is that just the excuse Damon was using?" he demanded by way of answer.

Katherine sighed.

"Stefan, I wouldn't have killed her. She intrigues me. But I needed Damon out of town, and since Isobel was _clearly_ right about how he feels about her. . ."

"Wait? What do—"

"He's in love with her, Stefan, haven't you noticed?" His eyes narrowed. "Ah. . .you have. Did you know he kissed her?"

"That's a lie."

Katherine's eyes grew dark.

"Don't call me a liar, Stefan. I was near her house, wanting to see her. Isobel made such a big deal of how much we looked alike; I wanted to see it for myself. But I saw Damon with her, and when he kissed her, she kissed him back."

A snarl escaped from Stefan's lips as he moved away from Katherine.

"I don't believe you."

Stefan felt the impact of her running at him, and then she had him pinned against the wall by his neck, her face vamped out.

"You saw it coming, I know you did. The way he _looks_ at her? So, when I saw them last night, I wanted them _gone_. That human doesn't deserve you, Stefan."

"I love Elena."

"Only because she looks like _me_," Katherine snarled.

"That's not—"

"It _is_ true. You can't lie to me. _Don't_ lie to me. When you saw that she looks like me, that is what drew you to her. Whatever feelings you may have are just what you couldn't reciprocate to me!"

When he didn't refute her statement, she released him, whirling around and grabbing her glass, sipping the blood. The veins in her face disappeared.

"You told Damon I saw you," he accused.

Katherine shrugged, sitting on the arm of the couch and crossing her legs.

"I needed to convince them that you were on my side. You are, aren't you?"

He looked away, giving her the answer she needed.

"Oh, _come_, Stefan! Stop being so dismal. When we saw each other, you said you couldn't be with me because of Damon and the human. But they're _gone_, Stefan. She left with him." She went to him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked at her again. "We can be together," she whispered.

Katherine reached up, pulling Stefan's head down to hers and capturing his lips with her own. Stefan hesitated for only a second, but then kissed her back, increasing the passion. She dragged him over to the couch and shoved him onto it, climbing on top of him. As he kissed along her neck, she whispered what he wouldn't remember into his ear: "I have such plans for you, Stefan."


	6. Hillsboro

CHAPTER SIX- Hillsboro

"Where _are_ we?" Elena asked, peering out the window to the vast, empty fields. Barrels of hay sat unattended.

"I _think_ the sign said Hillsboro- population 6,368." He smirked, but Elena couldn't see how this was funny. "Looks like a farm town."

"You gonna tell me why we're _here?_"

"It's empty, there aren't many people. . . and there's no reason Katherine would ever look for us here."

"But, she said—"

"Really, 'Lena? She's going to come after us, I'm just not sure when."

Elena frowned, resting her head against the door frame.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, looking at her worriedly.

She shook her head.

"I'm just worried."

He sighed.

"Don't. I'm not going to let that bitch hurt you. That's why I took you; so I could keep you from her."

She looked at him.

"I'm not worried about _me_, Damon. I'm worried about everyone we left. Aunt Jenna doesn't know about Katherine, and Jeremy's upset about Anna. . . Mr. Saltzman—"

"Is a professional vampire hunter," Damon finished, smirking. "He knows about Katherine; he's not going to let her get the drop on him." His smirk widened.

"And Stefan," Elena finished, looking at Damon pointedly.

Damon's smirk immediately vanished, turning into more of a glower.

"If he's smart, he'll listen to what I told him: Katherine has a plan for him."

"And if he's _not_ smart?"

Damon laughed.

"Losing faith in Saint Stefan, are we?"

"_No,_ but you two both fell under Katherine's spell before."

His eyes darkened quickly.

"That was over a hundred years ago, Elena. I've learned my lesson, now we just have to wait and see if Stefan's learned his."

Elena sighed, thumping her head against the back of the seat and closing her eyes.

"This sucks," she mumbled.

"Well, yeah—_vampire_."

A giggle slipped through Elena's lips, making Damon's blue eyes sparkle.

"Better," he said. "I thought you'd been around Stefan too much since Georgia and he'd sucked all the fun out of you. No pun intended."

"Stefan's fun," she said. "You two just. . . don't get along."

"Understatement of the year," he mumbled.

"Damon-"

"Sorry, sorry. So, breakfast? Your stomach's been growling for the past two hours. It's starting to bug me."

She blushed.

"Sorry."

"And don't blush."

She worked to calm herself, but it was difficult.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not going to feed on you. . . not if you don't want me to." He smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at her again.

She rolled her eyes at him, but she didn't say "no," and he noticed that.

"Alright, breakfast, and then a place to stay."

"You know I didn't bring any money," she said hesitantly.

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I made you pay for _anything_? I got it covered."

"Do you?" she questioned. "Or are you just going to use compulsion?"

"I have money, Elena. Only if you want something big will I use compulsion."

He turned to smile at her, and she couldn't help but smile back.

Damon pulled into a spot outside the first café he saw, and he and Elena headed up to it. He opened the door for her and a waitress popped up immediately.

"Hi, welcome to Wanda's. Just two?"

"Yes, ma'am," Damon said, smiling at her.

The woman appeared flustered for a couple seconds and Elena bit back a laugh. The waitress- Jean- shook her head and grabbed two menus, leading them to a booth. She told them the special of the day before leaving.

Damon grabbed a menu but looked at Elena, who was still trying not to laugh.

"What?"

"You know you just _dazzled_ that poor waitress?"

"Dazzled? Ugh." Damon shuddered. "You know I'm better than Edward Cullen. . . he's more like Stefan, anyway. A _vegetarian_." He snorted with laughter.

"You still did."

Damon smirked.

"It was fun. Now chop-chop, I don't want to be out in public for long."

She nodded in compliance, picking up the menu.

Half an hour later, Damon was dragging Elena into the Lakewood Village Resort. He paid for the room, but used his compulsion to make the front desk clerk forget they were here. Elena disapproved, but Damon had promised he wouldn't do it unless necessary. When he grabbed the bags from the trunk, Elena's brow creased and Damon sighed.

"Katherine left them. I already checked- they're safe. I thought she'd have doused my clothes in vervain. . . she didn't do that to yours, either. No worries."

"Vervain doesn't affect me," she reminded, following Damon up the stairs.

"But it affects me. She doesn't want you near Stefan, but I doubt she really wants _me_ near _you_."

"I don't understand."

Elena stopped moving, looking at him. Damon kicked himself internally.

"Later. Just ask me later." He started walking again.

"Are you actually going to tell me the truth when I do?"

He nodded and Elena knew the conversation was over. Damon put both bags under one arm, slipping the key into the lock as they reached their room. He pushed the door open, letting Elena go in first. She froze, but when he came in he realized why. One bed.


	7. Trust and Compromise

CHAPTER SEVEN- Trust and Compromise

"Oh," Damon mumbled.

That was all he _could_ say. He had Elena all to himself, far away from anyone who would even reject the notion of him sleeping beside her. Everyone except Elena herself. She moved further into the room at his push, turning around to give him a look of disbelief. He locked the door behind them, and then looked at her.

"What? I just told him a room. There's a couch but if you're really that opposed, I'll go back—"

"Just. . . don't try anything," Elena cut in.

Damon raised an eyebrow, setting the bags down. He moved closer to her as he spoke.

"Are you saying you want to sleep with me, kitten?"

"_Next_ to, not _with_," she clarified, putting her hands up against his chest to stop his movements.

"We'll see," he said, almost purring the words out. He took her hands in his, kissing them. Elena blushed scarlet at his action. He was so gentle with her, and sometimes it scared her. His brow creased and he looked at her.

"Oh. . . sorry."

She made to pull away but he tightened his grip just enough to keep her there.

"I can control myself." He smirked. "I bet you wish you could say the same thing about your heart."

"My heart?"

"It keeps missing beats. I like that I have that effect on you." He smirked again, releasing her hands and she smacked his arm.

"Cut it out, Damon. I'm trusting you, here."

He suddenly became serious.

"Why do you think you can't trust me? Haven't I proven that you can?"

"Yes. . . but you've _also_ proven that I _can't._"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose. . . but that was _then_, and this is now. I've changed."

"For the better?"

"For you."

The words hung like death in the air around them as they stared at each other. His eyes boring into hers made her think that he was diving deep into her soul. Finally, she blinked, looking away.

"I'm gonna go freshen up."

"Take your time."

When Elena came out of the bathroom, Damon was stretched out in the middle of the bed, flipping through the channels on the television. His eyes flickered towards her and then he turned the television off. He patted the space next to him, and after a moment's hesitation, Elena sat cross-legged next to him.

"Are you okay?" Elena asked, looking at him worriedly.

"I'm just trying to figure out how to do this."

"Do what?"

Damon was silent for a moment, and Elena waited.

"It's later."

Elena perked up.

"Really?"

"I don't know why you're so eager. You may hate me after what I tell you."

Elena's breath caught in her chest.

"Damon—"

"I'll tell you everything you want to know, Elena. I'm not going to lie to you."

"You kissed her."

Damon frowned.

"I already told you: I thought she was you. She had your dress, and when she came onto the porch-"

"Wait, why were you at my house to begin with?"

"I was talking to Jeremy. A 'failed and feeble attempt at doing the right thing' is how I phrased it to Katherine."

"I don't understand. . ."

"I saw Anna die. John staked her in the basement, and I remember how pissed Jeremy was about Vicki, and so I went to tell him." He paused. "He asked what it was like being a vampire."

_"What?"_

Damon shrugged, staring up at the ceiling.

"He was tired of _feeling_. I told him we can shut it off, but-"

"_You_ feel," Elena pointed out.

His lips pressed together.

"That's the point. When I saw Katherine, I thought she was you. . . I didn't even _think_ that she could be. . . her."

"Why did you kiss her—_me?_"

"I didn't intend on it, Elena," he said, turning his head to meet her eyes. "Bonnie saved me from that cellar for _you_."

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

Damon flinched at her choice of words.

"Because, if you still hated me, your little witchy friend wouldn't have helped Stefan save me. Thank you."

Elena's eyes grew wide. Damon was _thanking _her?

He slowly sat up, leaning in to kiss her cheek.

"And I kissed her cheek," he whispered into her ear, making her shiver. He leaned back, looking at her cautious eyes. "She wasn't backing off, and I should have realized _then_ that it wasn't you. No matter how your heart beats, you love my brother."

"Damon-"

"Do-" He swallowed. "Do you remember what Isobel said, after you gave her the device?"

Elena went completely still, but she nodded.

"I can't repeat it. . ." Much to Damon's surprise, her eyes saddened. "_Because_ you're with Stefan. I lost Katherine to him, so I can't let myself-"

"I'm not Katherine," Elena pressed. "I'm _not_."

"I know. Thank God you're not. You're too compassionate, too _loyal_ to be that bitch." He shifted himself, dropping another wall to his heart.

"Damon, listen to me, please. I care about you. You're my best friend, and sometimes. . . sometimes I think you care more for me then you let on." She licked her lips. "But I love Stefan," she whispered.

"He chose _Katherine_," Damon seethed.

"I know." She nodded, her eyes forming with tears. "And that's why my heart's broken."

Damon's ancient, brilliant eyes saddened. He held her face between his hands, wiping the tears away.

"Don't give him that power. Don't give _her_ that power."

Elena's eyes flickered between his.

"I need to hear it, Damon. I don't want to be another replacement, and I don't want you to be."

"_I_ need to know that you trust me. You already know how I feel, and I'm not going to try and erase Stefan if you don't trust me."

"I already told you I did."

"But you jump."

Elena's brow creased, and then she reached around her neck and unclasped the necklace, dropping it onto the floor.

"I trust you."

Damon was floored when she took the vervain off. Truth be told, he didn't know how she was going to prove that she trusted him, but that did it. He brushed his thumb against her cheek, leaning in slowly so Elena could know if she truly wanted this. Their lips were a hair's breath away, and then he whispered what _she_ needed to hear: "I love you, Elena."

Damon closed the space between them, kissing her gently. Instead of making him go crazy, the erratic beating of Elena's heart calmed him, and he kissed her again. This time, Elena kissed him back, a fire burning inside of her that she never felt with Stefan, a fire that told her this was temptation. _Damon_ was temptation, and she was tired of being just tempted. Her body aching to have him closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, twining her fingers through his hair. At that, one of Damon's hands dropped to her waist, pulling her closer as he increased the intensity of their kiss. Elena allowed Damon's tongue access and he pressed her against the bed, both of them clinging to each other. A growl slipped from Damon's throat and he flipped himself off of her and off the bed. Elena stared at him, sitting back up as she tried to catch her breath.

"Damon?" she breathed.

"Give me a minute."

He gave her just one glimpse and she dropped her eyes.

"Oh."

The veins in his face were very prominent, and she knew he would need to feed soon. . . but he had stopped himself from feeding on _her_.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He turned back around, the veins receding.

"For what?"

"Not biting me." She smiled sheepishly.

He moved cautiously back towards her.

"I told you I wouldn't against your will."

She reached for his hand and he gave it to her, lying down on his back. Elena wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Does this bother you?"

He wrapped his own arms around her.

"Only if this does."

She shook her head against him.

"No. . . it makes me feel safe."

"You're safe with me."

Elena smiled against him.

"I know."


	8. How it Works

**Sorry this one took a bit (a day!) longer than usual and that it's so short. My carpal tunnel's been acting up and I can't write for very long. I will update as soon as I can! Keep the reviews coming, and remember that I don't own _The Vampire Diaries_. By the way, I chose Hillsboro because my grandpa was born there and I know it's a dinky little town with great people =)**

CHAPTER EIGHT- How it Works

They stayed lying in each other's arms until the sun had set, sometimes talking about anything. . . anything except what was happening in Mystic Falls. . . and at other times, just lying there. Once the sun had completely set, Damon detached himself from Elena.

"I need to feed."

Elena nodded, knowing he'd waited this long for her.

"Just don't decimate the town's population, okay?"

He chuckled, leaning back in to kiss her gently.

"I'll try not to. Now _you_, don't answer the door to anybody, no matter what they say, and _stay in the room_."

She nodded.

"Cross my heart."

A smile tugged at Damon's lips, and the next second he was clasping Elena's vervain necklace around her neck again.

"Just in case," he whispered in her ear.

"Thank you," she whispered back.

He kissed her forehead and grabbed the room key off the table, heading out into the night. Elena sat silent for a while longer before getting off the bed, stretching her legs. She saw a notepad and a pen resting on the table and grabbed them, going back to sit cross-legged on the bed.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today has been one of the most hectic days of my life. Damon and Stefan almost died because of my father, and then __he__ died at Katherine's hand. She impersonated me and tricked Aunt Jenna into inviting her in, and who knows what she would have done to me if Damon hadn't shown up when he did. The bitch then had the nerve to say that Stefan was just with me because I looked like her, and told Damon that if he didn't leave town with me, then she'd kill me._

_Long story short, Damon and I are in Ohio. I was furious with him at first, but we talked, and I understand why he took me away. What's more. . . he told me that he loves me. And when he kissed me, I kissed him back. I trust him, with everything. . . and I don't regret it. The kiss was wonderful, especially since Stefan broke my heart by telling Damon he _was_ with Katherine. At first, the kiss was all about Stefan, but then I realized that I love Damon, too. He may be an ass sometimes, but he's always been honest with me. Stefan hasn't been, and now he's back in Mystic Falls with Katherine, doing God knows what._

_No matter how much I still wish I were in Mystic Falls, keeping Jenna and Jeremy safe from that psycho, part of me believes that I'm supposed to be here. I'm supposed to be here with Damon._

_I'm going to get some sleep._

_Love, Elena_

Damon found a couple of teenagers in the woods that he fed from, using his compulsion on them afterwards so they wouldn't remember a thing. On his way back to the hotel, he slipped into the small hospital, stealing a few bags of O-negative for later. He didn't want to break his promise to Elena. But then. . . he wondered if he was going soft. No, he _knew_ he was going soft. He loved her, but he wasn't sure how _she_ felt. Did she just kiss him to forget what his idiotic little brother did to her? He sighed deep, sliding the keycard into the door.

"Elena?"

She didn't respond, but from the calm, constant sound of her heart and her breathing, Damon knew she'd been asleep for a while. He locked the door, including the chain, and put the O-neg into the mini fridge. He brushed her hair away from her face after he sat next to her, gently stroking her cheek like he had all those months ago. Her heart beat a bit more erratically and he smiled a small grin. Even if she was asleep, he had an affect on her. A notepad on the floor caught his eye and he picked it up. He smirked when he saw it was Elena's make-shift diary. His eyes flicked down to her and then he sped around to the other side of the bed, lounging next to her. He read through it quickly, but froze at the words she'd written. She. . . loved him? And then, much to his surprise, a genuine smile broke out across his face as he dropped her diary back where he'd found it, and kissed her cheek. He stripped down to his boxers, climbing under the sheets with her. Elena moaned as if he'd disturbed her, but then she rolled over, wrapping an arm around Damon's waist like earlier. He hesitated, and then held her to him, falling into sleep.


	9. Camouflage

CHAPTER NINE- Camouflage

Elena stretched in Damon's arms before curling back into them.

"Morning, kitten."

She looked up, seeing Damon stretched out next to her.

"Morning." She stifled a yawn. "I didn't hear you come back."

"What? Did you think I was going to abandon you?"

She faltered for a second.

"N-no. That's not—"

"Chill, 'Lena. I'm just teasing you. You were sound asleep when I got back; I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh." She pushed herself up into a sitting position, looking at him. He crossed his fingers behind his head. "Thank you, Damon, for putting my heart back together last night."

"Do you mean that?"

She started.

"What? Of course I do. You've been. . . really understanding about all this."

"It involves me, too, Elena."

She shifted more towards him.

"I know that. Stefan let you believe Katherine was still in the tomb, and he got me to fall in love with him even though he still loved her. He kept saying what a horrible person you were, but I should have listened to my gut when it told me you weren't. Especially after Atlanta; I didn't have my vervain and you could've gotten me to do anything."

"I told you I didn't compulse you because we were having fun. _Real_ fun."

She nodded.

"Damon, I realized something last night when you were out. . . _accepted_ something, finally, that I've been ignoring because I've been with Stefan. But he's. . ." She swallowed. "hurt me, and I want you to know that. . . that I love you."

She said the last words in a whisper, and Damon's eyes widened. He sat up himself.

"Say that again," he whispered, his lips inches from hers.

Elena's heart stuttered at his closeness.

"I love you, Damon Salvatore," she whispered.

With that, Damon seized Elena's lips with his own, kissing her more fiercely than the night before since he'd fed. Elena twined her fingers into Damon's dark hair and he placed a hand on her waist, pulling her body against his. In the brief moment their lips were apart, Damon heard how out of breath she was, and so moved his lips to her neck. She gasped, tilting her head back. Damon had promised he wouldn't bite her until she let him, but she still found herself wondering what it would feel like if he did. But then his lips were back against hers, his tongue slipping into her mouth as a growl escaped from his throat. His lips were immediately against her throat again, and she gasped.

"_Damon."_

He pulled away from her, and she saw that his eyes were black. He swallowed, his eyes slowly fading back to blue.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm just. . . not ready for that," she breathed.

He nodded and they lowered their arms from each other.

"I understand. Forgive me?"

"Of course I do. I know you have self-control, Damon."

He smirked.

"Maybe not in regards to you."

Her heart stuttered and he quickly explained.

"I'm just saying that you make me crazy."

A small smile played on Elena's lips.

"I'm gonna grab a shower," she announced.

"Okay." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Want me to join you?"

She leaned in real close to him.

"I think I can manage."

"Tease," he muttered as she grabbed some clothes.

She stopped in the doorway of the bathroom.

"_You're_ one to talk!"

She smiled at him, then, and went into the bathroom.

Damon grabbed a quick shower after Elena was done and then grabbed her hand.

"We're going to spend today like tourists," he declared, shutting the door behind them.

Elena raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously? You aren't exactly a people person, Damon."

He shrugged.

"We can't just hide out in our room. People will think we're up to no good." He smirked and Elena rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'm trusting you. Lead the way."

Damon gently squeezed Elena's hand (both of them surprised that she hadn't pulled her hand away yet) and they began to walk through the town. He bought her some new clothes, noticing how she grimaced at the ones Katherine had chosen for her, and they saw a movie at the small cinema. Damon thanked her for not wanting to see _Eclipse_, instead seeing _The Last Airbender_. Damon rolled his eyes.

"He makes such a show of it," he whispered into her ear. "Controlling elements isn't that hard if you're on the right diet."

Elena elbowed him to shut up, but she was smiling. They strolled through the town throughout the day, Damon laughing at the antics of the town folk. They had dinner at a bar and grill, Elena sighing when Damon ordered two beers.

"Seriously, Damon?"

He shrugged.

"You're a lot of fun drunk."

She shook her head at him, but sipped it throughout the meal.

"I've been wondering something," she said when Damon was on his fourth beer, she her second.

"Shoot."

"Why did you bring us here? It doesn't seem like your kind of place."

"Exactly. I don't like towns like this. Mystic Falls is small enough, but this place is pitiful. I could drain the place dry in a night."

"Damon!"

"But I _won't_. Katherine won't look for us here. It's a small, off-the-map town, pretty much, so why would I bring you here? She'll probably look throughout Virginia first, then the bigger cities. Ohio's far enough away she won't find us. . . unless I make a scene, which is what I'm avoiding."

Elena nodded in understanding.

"I understand now."

He smiled at her, and then grabbed her hand.

"Wanna dance?"

She sighed but knew there would be no denying him a dance or two, and climbed out of the booth. They joined the other couples dancing, receiving curious looks at the new faces. Damon spun her around a couple times, making her laugh. Finally the place closed up and Damon carried her back to the hotel on his back.

"You didn't get me drunk," she told him, kissing his cheek as he moved just past the human capability of speed.

"Only because you were being stubborn. I don't need alcohol to seduce you, kitten."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Damon stopped running and pulled Elena over to be in front of him, dropping her to her feet. He stared at her, using the full force of his eyes that he could against her with the vervain hanging around her neck, and watched the blood rush up into her cheeks. He lowered his face slowly towards hers, still holding her eyes. His lips skimmed hers and her heart skipped a beat. Smirking, Damon planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Like I said," Damon started, grabbing her hand with his and continuing on their way, "I don't need alcohol."


	10. The Plan

CHAPTER TEN- The Plan

Stefan woke to find Katherine sipping blood out of a glass. She smiled at him.

"Did you sleep well?"

He grunted, standing up and dressing.

"Don't act like you give a damn, Katherine. Damon said you have plans for me, and I want to know what they are."

She frowned, setting the glass down on the table next to her.

"I want this town to remember who I am."

He stared at her.

"Katherine, you're supposed to have been in that tomb, and all the tomb vampires were killed on Founder's Day. How are you going to explain that?"

"I'm Katherine Pierce, Stefan, I have my ways."

She grinned a most-wicked grin.

"What does Elena have to do with this?"

Katherine's smile immediately disappeared.

"You don't care about her. We wouldn't have had sex all night if you did. She doesn't care about you, either, or she wouldn't have left with Damon."

Stefan glowered at her.

"He forced—"

"Oh, _please_. She's wearing vervain, is she not? And he's completely obsessed with her, even more than he was with me; he would never do something against her will."

"Elena doesn't understand how much of a monster my brother is."

Katherine slowly moved towards him.

"He has self-control, though," she whispered. "Do you?"

"The blood-"

"Made you crazy." She grinned again. _"Exactly."_

Jenna was worried sick about Elena. When Alaric told her that she was with Damon, Jenna flipped out, shouting that Elena should be with _Stefan_, going on and on about how she saw Elena and Damon kissing.

"Wait, Jen—what are you talking about?" Alaric grabbed her arms, trying to calm her.

"I opened the door last night, and Damon was kissing Elena!"

Alaric stared at her.

"Jenna, I need you to listen to me, okay? That wasn't Elena."

Jenna stared at him with wide eyes.

"Not Elena? Of course it was! I know my niece when I see her!"

"Elena has a doppelganger. Her name is Katherine and she is very, _very_ dangerous. Damon didn't know it was her, either, but the reason he took Elena out of town is to _protect_ her."

"From this Katherine person? Alaric, unless Elena had a tw-" Her face fell. "Did Elena have a twin?"

Alaric shook his head.

"No. Isobel only had Elena, I'm sure of it. Katherine. . . she just looks like Elena, but they are _nothing alike_. Katherine's sadistic, and a murderer. If you see her, call me and _avoid_ her. Don't confront her, okay? Promise me you won't confront her."

Jenna nodded.

"Ric, I don't understand any of this."

"I know. I can't explain, it would just put you in danger."

"But Elena knows all this?"

"Why do you think Damon had to take her out of town? You invited Katherine in, and that's dangerous."

"What? She—oh my God, _she_ did that to John?"

Alaric nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"What about Jeremy? Did she put him in the hospital?"

Alaric hesitated. When he'd seen that vile of Anna's blood in the bathroom, empty, he'd panicked. The doctors assured him that Jeremy's heart hadn't stopped at all, and when they jumped the pills out of him, Alaric hopped it was enough.

"No, not directly. Please, Jen, don't invite her or Stefan in here."

"Why not Stefan?"

"He's. . . something's wrong with him. When I talked to Damon, he said that Stefan was with Katherine and to watch out for him, too."

"This doesn't make any sense, Alaric," Jenna whispered.

"I know, I'm-"

A knocking at his door stopped him and he froze.

"Don't make a sound," he begged. Jenna nodded, and Alaric grabbed a stake once he was out of her view. He looked through the peep hole and his eyes widened. He didn't want her inside, but he threw the door open.

"Hello, Ric."

"Isobel. . . what are you doing here?"


	11. Isobel

CHAPTER ELEVEN- Isobel

_ "Hello, Ric."_

_ "Isobel. . . what are you doing here?"_

"Katherine called me. I don't feel like going to the Salvatore house right away, not with Katherine hanging all over those men again. . ."

"Damon's not in Mystic Falls," he told her.

Isobel frowned.

"Why not? I know he hates Katherine, but-"

"The bitch told Damon that if he didn't take Elena out of town, she'd kill her."

Isobel's eyes widened.

"Katherine threatened my daughter?" she seethed.

" Yes, but you gave up those rights, Isobel."

"Where's Elena? Is she here?"

"She's with Damon. He took her out of town."

Isobel's eyes darkened drastically and Alaric shifted the stake in his hand. Her eyes fell on it, and then back to his face.

"Are you going to stake me, Ric?" she whispered.

He shook his head.

"Not if you behave yourself. And fix your face; the veins are starting to show and Jenna's here."

Isobel rolled her eyes.

"The aunt, right?"

"You gave me up, too. Just like you did Elena, only I got to know you first."

Isobel put her hands on her hips.

"I wanted to be who I am." She shrugged. "I already explained that to you."

"Yeah, after you almost got the Salvatores killed."

"You don't like them, Ric, that's why you have a night job."

"Damon's keeping Elena safe. Even though she isn't my kid, I still care about her. Damon's the only one—"

"Don't say that. Damon? Keep _Elena_ safe? Haven't you seen the way he looks at her? He _wants_ her, and I don't want this life for her!"

"He cares about her; I _have_ seen that." He shifted on his feet. "Can I trust you in my house? You can't let Jenna know what you are, or what Katherine and the Salvatores are. Do you understand?"

She nodded once.

"Is that an invitation, Ric?"

He nodded, stepping back to admit her. She smiled gently at him as she came in, brushing her hand against his chest. Alaric slammed the door behind her, dropping the stake in the umbrella holder.

_"Behave,"_ he hissed, leading her into the living room. "Jenna, this is-"

Isobel flitted over to Jenna, extending her hand.

"Isobel."

Jenna hesitated, her hand inches from Isobel's hand.

_"Isobel?"_ she repeated. She looked at Alaric. "Your wife?"

"Ex," Alaric corrected. "We haven't been together for a _long_ time."

"Time is irrelevant," Isobel said, smiling at Alaric. She looked back at Jenna. "I hear you are Elena's aunt."

"How do you know Elena?"

"Isobel-" Alaric started.

"I'm her mother."

Jenna's eyes widened.

"Ric-"

"She's telling the truth. She doesn't want anything to do with her, though."

Isobel frowned.

"Just because I don't want her doesn't mean I want her in danger."

Jenna's phone started ringing and she excused herself, stepping into the hall.

"Hello?"

_"Aunt Jenna?"_

"Elena!"

Isobel and Alaric stared at Jenna's surprised face.

_"Jen, I'm sorry I left without telling you. Everything. . . it happened so fast."_

"Are you safe?"

_"I'm with Damon."_

"That doesn't mean you're _safe_."

_"I'm safe. Aunt Jenna. Damon's not going to hurt me and he won't let me get hurt."_

"Alaric said—someone named Katherine—"

_"You know about Katherine?"_

"_That's_ who was kissing Damon last night, not you?"

A hiss escaped from Isobel and she glared at Alaric, who started to explain.

_"Um—yeah. That was her. Listen, Aunt Jenna, please be careful."_

"I'm staying with Alaric ever since—did you know about John?"

There was silence on the other line, and Alaric was forced to explain that to Isobel, too. Her face vamped out and he turned her away from Jenna.

_"Yeah,"_ _Elena whispered. "I heard."_

"What about Jeremy?"

_"Jeremy? Oh my God, did Katherine—"_

"He tried to kill himself, sweetie. He's fine, though. Alaric found him and got him to the hospital, had his stomach pumped. He was so. . . determined to know if his heart stopped at all."

A gasp escaped from Elena.

_"Did—"_

"Not once, according to the doctors."

Elena sighed.

_"Good. Listen, Aunt Jenna, I just wanted to call and let you know that I was safe, and to check on you."_

"Wait, Elena, where are you?"

Isobel turned to stare at Jenna, expectant. Alaric realized too late.

_"No!"_ he shouted.

_"We're in Ohio. Hillsboro, Ohio."_

Alaric turned to where Isobel stood, but she was gone.

"Dammit."


	12. Hiding

**Sorry this took so long! I couldn't write for almost three days due to the carpal tunnel (and I'm gonna pay for these words tonight, I'm sure) but I couldn't keep you waiting! I hope you enjoy- please review!- and remember I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

* * *

CHAPTER TWELVE- Hiding

Damon slammed the phone onto the receiver, cracking it a bit.

"D-Damon?" Elena asked hesitantly.

"Isobel was there."

_"What?"_

"That idiot teacher invited her in, and then you called Jenna."

"She heard." He nodded. "Damon, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

He went to her, holding her face between his hands.

"It's not your fault Ric still has it bad for your mother. She's pissed, too. She heard that Katherine killed John, and that Jenna thought it was you I kissed."

"Isobel _abandoned_ me. When she came for the device, she wanted nothing to do with me. What makes her think-"

"She doesn't want this life for you," Damon said solemnly.

Elena rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't have a say in my life. I don't give a damn what she thinks, Damon."

He smiled slightly, leaning in to gently kiss her.

"Thing is, now that Isobel knows where we are. . ."

"We have to leave," Elena finished, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. "I was starting to like this place, too."

"We don't _exactly_ have to leave this town," Damon started, sitting next to her. "I saw a cabin. It's small, but abandoned. We can stay there."

"Seriously?"

Damon laughed lowly.

"You've been around us too long, 'Lena. You're actually _excited_ about being in a secluded cabin with a vampire!"

She shrugged, blushing slightly.

"I trust you."

He stared at her.

"I appreciate that," he mumbled, looking away.

"Hey." He looked back at her. "You've changed, Damon. You aren't a self-serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities anymore."

"I'm still selfish, trust me."

"I do, and it's _because_ you've changed."

He watched her for a moment, and then jumped up.

"Enough Oprah bonding. We should get packing and get out of here before mummy dearest shows up."

Elena rolled her eyes, but packed.

Damon drove them to the cabin, which Elena found to being more secluded than Damon had let on. He grabbed their bags out of the trunk and led her inside.

"Lights don't work," he muttered. "We'll have to get some candles in town." He looked at her. "You're nervous."

She looked at him curiously.

"What?"

He put the bags down.

"Your heart won't beat straight. Goes fast, then slow, and then fast again. . ." His dark eyebrows met as he frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Things were. . . relatively normal when we were in town," she explained. "Now Isobel's coming, and for all we know, she could be bringing Katherine with her."

Damon shook his head.

"Isobel's coming, that I can't stop. But from what Alaric said, she's pissed at Katherine for killing John. Even if she gave you up, I know Isobel doesn't want you dead, so there's no way in this eternity that she will bring Katherine."

"You sound so sure," she mumbled.

He went to her.

"Even if she does, I won't let Katherine lay a hand on you. Isobel can't do anything against me, I made her. And she won't do anything against you. So that leaves me to fight Katherine."

"But Katherine made you."

He shrugged.

"Then there will be two other people- a mother vampire and a human daughter-" Elena's brow creased. "that can stake that bitch."

Elena's eyes flickered between Damon's, and then she wrapped her arms around him, resting her head against his chest.

"I know you still love her," she whispered.

He pulled away from her and heard her heart stutter.

"Part of me still does, but _all_ of me loves you. All I want to do to Katherine is drive a stake through her dead heart, but you. . ." His lips curled up and he bent his head down, kissing her neck before moving his lips to her ear. "I want to do things to you that are probably _illegal_ in Ohio," he all-but-purred.

Elena shivered under his touch, a deep blush rushing up into her cheeks.

_"Damon. . ."_ she breathed.

It wasn't a "no," but it wasn't a "yes," either, and he knew that. But he wanted her; God, he wanted her. So he started kissing along her neck, feeling her shudder again, her hands tightening against his shirt as she clung to him.

"Elena," he whispered. "Say the word and I stop."

He then seized her lips with his, kissing her so fiercely, so _passionately_, that Elena stumbled. He caught her, lifting her up into his arms. Elena's legs wrapped around his waist, causing a growl to slip from his throat. But neither of them stopped kissing, and Elena wound her fingers into Damon's hair, Damon's long fingers slipping through her dark locks and holding her head more securely towards his. He backed them up, placing her back against the wall. As he started kissing along her neck and collarbone, allowing Elena to breathe, a thought slipped into her head: _I'm not Katherine._

"Damon," she whispered.

He pulled back from her, the veins around his eyes showing. But he'd heard the crack in her voice when she'd said his name, and he gently set her on her feet, forcing the veins back.

"I'm not ready," she said. "I'm sorry, I just—" She shook her head. "I'm not ready, and I don't want to be her."

Damon closed his eyes, and then kissed her forehead.

"You could _never be her,_" he whispered. He looked at her again. "And I'll wait. I don't _want_ to, but I told you I wouldn't make you do anything you don't want to do."

She let out a breath of air and then hugged him.

"Thank you."

Damon merely wrapped his arms around her, relishing in the feeling.

* * *

**Ya like it? I was seriously considering them doing "it" this chapter, but I know Elena isn't ready. It WILL happen, I promise! **


	13. Mistaken Identity

CHAPTER THIRTEEN- Mistaken Identity

Damon raced into town to buy some candles and food, as well as a proper diary for Elena. He got back to find her sitting in front of the fire he'd made, rocking in the chair.

"Hi, Damon," she called over her shoulder.

"Hey, gorgeous."

He put the food away and was by her side in a flash. He handed her the diary and her eyes lit up.

"Thank you!" She hugged him, both of them breathing in the other's scent without meaning to.

"I figured you'd be missing writing down all your thoughts," he said, smiling crookedly as he pulled her along after him to sit on the couch.

"Yeah, I was. . . I mean, I used that notepad in the hotel, but I ran out of space pretty fast."

"Writing 'bout me?"

She blushed.

"Well, yes. You've pretty much been my only contact for the past few days."

He rolled his eyes.

"You make it sound like I'm keeping you locked up. I've taken you out."

"I know that, but you've been doing all the talking, you know."

He shrugged.

"Not _all_ of it."

"Enough of it. Is it just that you're worried someone's going to think I'm. . . her?"

"No. I'd know if there was another vampire watching you. It's a prickling feeling."

"I get that, too."

Damon looked at her, brushing hair behind her ear.

"You've been around us too long." Elena frowned, her eyes growing sad. "But like I've said, I'm an extremely selfish man, and you aren't the worst company in the world, Elena."

"Neither are you."

She smacked his arm with her new diary. He grabbed it from her, tossing it on the floor.

"Hey!"

"You smacked me."

She scoffed.

"Like that hurt."

"Terribly," he replied, looking at her the way he used to, when she refused to feel anything for him other than calm friendship, and he wanted her. "So I want retribution."

Her eyes widened.

"Damon—don't!"

He ignored her, tackling her back into the couch. He made sure he was careful, trapping her underneath him. She looked at the laughter in his face, and shook her head, smiling at him.

"What did you think I was going to do?"

"Tackle me," she muttered.

He laughed.

"Well, then, I'll have to surprise you."

"Wait, what? You've already-"

He launched up, grabbing her into his arms and fleeing from the living room. Elena didn't know where he was going, but soon she found them on the roof of the cabin. She gasped, looking out at the twinkling lights of the tiny town.

"Surprise," he whispered, his lips against her ear.

"How is this retribution?" she asked, looking at him.

He shrugged.

"Changed my mind. I could never hurt you, Elena," he said softly.

"I know," she whispered.

He gently kissed her cheek and then pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her as they looked out onto the city.

Elena woke on a large, four-poster bed with Damon's arms around her. She smiled into his bare chest.

"I don't know when you'll realize you can't wake before me," he yawned.

She looked up at him, curious.

"Your heart," he said matter-of-factly, rolling his eyes. "And you breathing. The second they start to change I wake up." He moved his face down so his lips were inches from hers. "So no sex dreams, unless you want to make them more than dreams," he whispered seductively. He kissed her then, but just briefly.

"I'm not ready, Damon," she muttered, looking away from him. "I just-"

"No, Elena. . ." He rotated them so that he could look at her. "I am _not_ going to make you do anything you're not ready for, I told you that last night and it's still the same today. I love you, and I want you happy."

Elena nodded.

"I love you, too."

He kissed her again, a bit longer than the last time.

"How 'bout breakfast?" He pulled her out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt but he slipped on a pair of jeans. "I picked up some stuff I know you eat."

"Surprise me," she yawned, starting to head out.

Damon captured her hands with his, dancing her through the cabin. It made her laugh, which made him smile. He spun her around and then picked her up, setting her in a chair.

"A surprise it is."

He moved around with his vampire speed, whipping up some food. Elena was unable to focus on what exactly he was doing, but a few minutes later he was placing pancakes before her.

"OJ? Milk?"

"Juice is fine," she said. "Thank you."

He poured her a glass and then grabbed a bag of O-Negative out of the fridge, pouring it into a glass. He sat next to her, turning his head when he drank it.

"You know you don't have to do that," she mumbled.

He looked at her, an eyebrow raised in question.

"I don't? I thought you'd rather I be like my saint brother."

Her face fell and she got up, barely having touched her pancakes.

"No, I don't want you to be like Stefan," she whispered, getting out of the room.

Damon cursed himself, rushing after her. He locked her in a hug before she could protest.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way; I meant on the woodland creatures diet."

She sighed, pressing her forehead against his chest.

"I know. Katherine's probably changed that already," she said. "Made him. . . made him how he was when I was stupid and fed him my blood."

"You both would have died if you hadn't, Elena. And he got. . . better."

She lifted her head to look at him, but he refused to move his arms from around her.

"She's not going to let him get better, Damon, you know that. God only knows _what_ she's telling him, what she _told_ him when he saw her." Damon's face hardened. "She said she has a plan, and she's probably parading around town on Stefan's arm, acting like me."

"She's not that good of an actress."

"She fooled you."

His jaw tightened.

"I thought you were over that?"

"I _am_, I just-"

"Elena, listen to me." He shifted so that he was holding onto her upper arms, leaning down so he was level with her. He felt her stiffen. "I made the biggest mistake, thinking she was you. I apologized for that and you said you forgave me."

"I _do_ forgive you! _God_, Damon! Do you think I'd be here with you if I didn't? I would have run off and called Stefan to come and get me if I didn't trust you! And if I didn't forgive you for kissing her, do you think _I'd_ be kissing you, or telling you that I love you?" She made to tug her arms from his hands and he let her. "Or maybe you just think that you were wrong about me all along. That I _am_ like her."

She shoved past him, running for the door. He sensed it too late.

_"Elena!"_

She threw open the door and froze, the blood draining from her face. Three vampires stood there, watching her with the veins appearing on their faces.

"Trouble in paradise, Katherine?"

Damon was at her side in an instant, pulling her behind him. The three vampires growled.

"Damon Salvatore," spoke the first one. "We see you've found Katherine again."

"She is not Katherine," he seethed.

"Ah," whispered the woman. "I can hear her heart now. . . and I can smell her."

"Stay the _hell_ away from her!"

"I'm a few years older than you, Salvatore," said the first one. "And I am ready to fight you for the Katherine look-alike. Do you think she tastes as good as Katherine?" A growl slipped from Damon's throat and Elena paled even more. _"Oh_. You haven't-?"

"We will," said the third and darker one.

"Go find the real Katherine," Damon fumed. "Elena has nothing to do with her."

"Why should we, Salvatore? Katherine is not here, but little Elena is. You had Katherine for far too long, so why should we let you have the human, too?"

The next second, Damon was being hurled into the forest by the head vampire and Elena shouted his name in fear. The other two moved towards Elena, their fangs showing. She walked backwards, and from the corner of her eye she saw an umbrella in the stand. Her heart skipped when she realized it had a wooden handle, and she threw herself at it, ramming it into the chest of the man. Elena ran for it, but she didn't get far before the female was in front of her. She threw Elena into a tree far from the house and she screamed out in pain.

"Elena!"

She heard Damon shouting for her, seeing through her blurred vision that he was trying to fight off the older vampire. _Older means stronger_. How she wished that wasn't true. The female crouched down to look Elena in the face, her bleach blonde curls hanging in her face.

"Why did you have to try and kill Paul? He was going to kill you fast, but now he wants you to suffer. I can't say I disagree. . . I like when our victims beg."

Elena grabbed a handful of dirt and threw it into the blonde's eyes, trying to get to Damon. His eyes met hers briefly before the other vampire threw him across the forest. Elena's eyes widened when the other one went after him, colliding with Damon as he ran forward. Ice-cold fingers closed around Elena's neck and she gasped, trying to pry the fingers off her neck. The vampire Paul that she had staked earlier moved towards her, looking at her lividly. The blonde dropped her neck, but Paul then punched Elena in the stomach. She screamed again, unable to stop it.

"Scream for him, little human," Paul whispered in her ear. "Make Damon Salvatore fight for you so he hurts even more when we kill you."

"Please. . . don't," she gasped. "I'm not. . .Katherine."

"No you're not, but since we can't have her. . ."

"I know. . . where she is. _Please._"

"Well, then, you will tell us where she is before we finish you."

He flipped her onto her back, causing more pain to ripple through her back. He pressed his knee into her stomach to keep her from moving.

"Mae, would you care to go for the wrist?"

"Always," Mae snickered. "And you?"

He looked at Elena, cocking his head to the side. He ran a finger along her neck, feeling her pulse quicken, and moved it along her collarbone, stopping just above her heart. It stopped for a moment as Elena realized what Paul was thinking. She could still hear Damon and the other one fighting, and she swallowed. Paul tapped above her heart.

"Ooohhh. . ." chortled Mae. "You haven't done that before."

"It's her," he said. "She may not be Katherine, but she certainly has Damon Salvatore fighting for her."

Mae crouched down and a sob escaped Elena. She squeezed her eyes shut, and then the pain shot through her wrist. She bit her lip, but when Paul bit into her chest she couldn't contain the stream. Elena felt the pressure of their lips as they drank from her, hearing through the void she was slipping into Damon screaming for her. She heard a deafening snap, but Paul and Mae didn't stop drinking from her. She didn't stop screaming, the pressure of their hands as they held her down increasing. But then they were pulled from her and there were more deafening snaps, shouts. . . _Had someone been staked?_ she wondered.

"Elena? _Elena!_"

Her eyes flickered open, seeing Damon's face above her. The veins were still there, and she knew it was because of all the blood on her.

"D-Damon." She coughed up blood and saw Damon's pained face.

"Hang on, love," he whispered. "Do not pass out, Elena. Keep your heart beating."

Damon swallowed and then picked Elena up in his arms, running back into the cabin.


	14. Savior

**Sorry it's so short. Isobel's coming up!**

**I don't own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN- Savior

Damon supported Elena against him on the couch, cringing at her gasp of pain. He'd seen that blonde one throw her against a tree, but hadn't Elena gotten up? He saw the marks against her chest, right above her heart. It was beating slower than it should, but that didn't stop her blood from slipping out through the two holes. Damon shook his head to stop his thoughts and bit into his wrist, bringing it to Elena's lips. She moved her head away immediately, refusing to drink.

"Elena, love," he whispered. "I need you to drink. It's the only way you'll heal."

She shook her head, meeting his eyes.

"_Please,_ Elena. I can't let your heart stop. I won't let you turn, I promise."

Elena squeezed her eyes shut but nodded and turned her head back towards Damon's waiting wrist. He brought it to her lips again and Elena forced herself to drink. Damon sucked in his breath at the sensation, focusing on the sound of her slowly-healing heart instead. He couldn't feed from her, no matter how much he wanted to. Now wasn't the time to break his promise to her.

Damon watched as Elena's wounds healed, her heart beating more correctly. Damon couldn't focus on her heart anymore, not when Elena's hand had closed around the other side of his wrist, bringing it closer to her lips as she drank more determinedly. He had her drink just a bit more after she was all healed- partially for selfish reasons and partially because he wanted to be more than one-hundred percent sure that she was safe. He tugged his wrist slightly and Elena immediately stopped drinking. She curled up into Damon's still-bare chest, kissing it, and Damon was able to make the veins recede.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Damon wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry I took so long to get to you."

She shook her head against his chest.

"He was older."

"I don't care. He wanted revenge on Katherine, and I wanted you safe. I was stronger, but I kept getting. . . distracted."

Elena didn't say anything, instead looking at him. She touched the scratch on his cheek.

"Damon," she whispered. "You're not healing."

"It'll take a while. Fighting him took a lot out of me."

Elena's eyes flickered between his, and he knew what she was thinking. He shook his head.

"No. You just got attacked by two vampires, Elena, and I am not feeding from you."

"I _want_ you to."

He kissed her briefly.

"That's _my_ blood talking. If you want me to tomorrow, I will. Trust me, I will. You aren't strong enough to let me feed from you yet, Elena."

"But you aren't healing."

He got up and sped out of the room, leaving her staring after him. He came back with a bag of blood, toasting her before he sat down. He drained it quickly, and in seconds he was healed.

"Better?"

She rolled her eyes and curled back against his chest. Damon wrinkled up his nose.

"I need to get you out of those clothes, kitten."

Elena stiffened, looking back at him.

"Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes, pointing at her shirt.

"That's not dried yet."

Elena looked down, seeing blood that had spilled out.

"Oh," she mumbled. "I'll go change."

She stood up, and stumbled. Damon caught her up into his arms immediately, carrying her to the bedroom.

"Let me help."

He got Elena into the bedroom and sat her on the bed, finding a change of clothes for her. He waited outside the door as she changed, but when she didn't let him know she was done, he eased the door open. She was fast asleep on the bed, her mouth slightly open. He climbed in next to her and she automatically turned over, curling up against him.

He put an arm around her, and watched her sleep.

* * *

**Please review!**


	15. Changing Sides

CHAPTER FIFTEEN- Changing Sides

A couple hours later, Elena woke and stretched her limbs as much as she could in the bed.

"Damn, I didn't know anyone could stretch that far."

She turned to see Damon coming back into the room with a mug of something. She smiled at him and he returned it, setting the mug on the nightstand before sitting next to her. He brushed some hair away from her face but didn't let his hand leave her cheek.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. At least I can move without feeling like I'm on fire." She sat up. "Thank you for saving me."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"I couldn't live with myself if I just let them hurt you, or if I didn't feed my blood to you so you'd heal. I'm going to have to be extra careful for the next day, though. . . I know you don't want to be a vampire."

"It's nothing against you," she said hurriedly. "It's just. . . I talked about it with Stefan, but you know how he feels about what he is. He didn't want me to turn, at all. . . Now I just don't know."

"Like I said, I'm not going to change you if you don't want me to. _I'm_ not even sure anymore if I want you to turn."

"Why not?"

"Can't play the hero," Damon responded, smirking at her. "If you can just heal on your own, I'm just going to have to stand by and watch. Though there would be advantages to you being a vampire."

"You wouldn't _have_ to save me."

"Not just that." Elena looked at him curiously. "I could rock your world even more if we were both vampires."

He did that eye thing, silently telling her what he meant, and she blushed deeply, her eyes scandalized.

_"Damon!"_

He leaned forward to kiss her gently.

"Yeah, I know," he said, disgruntled, "wait."

She sighed.

"Not forever."

"Forever's a long time when you're a vampire, kitten."

"In my forever, then."

"_That_ I can do."

She smiled lightly at him.

"I love you," she said quietly, like she was still afraid of the words.

"And I love you."

He kissed her again, holding her face between his hands. Just when Elena thought she was going to give in and just sleep with him already, Damon pulled away. He had a look on his face like he was a bit worried, but still very curious.

"Hello, Isobel."

He let go of Elena's face, allowing her wide eyes to turn to the doorway, where her livid vampire birthmother stood.

"I thought you were smarter than this, Elena."

Damon glowered at her.

"What I do and who I do it with is none of your business," Elena snapped. "In case you don't remember, you didn't want me."

"I did, but I still don't want-"

"What you want is inconsequential, Isobel," Damon said, standing up and crossing his arms. "And you walked in on something, so you can go now."

Isobel ignored Damon, turning to Elena.

"Please tell me I heard you wrong. You don't love him, do you?"

Elena stood up, standing next to Damon.

"You heard right."

A flicker of anger appeared on Isobel's face.

"What about Stefan?" Isobel cocked her head to the side. "Or are you going to be another Katherine?"

"She is _not_ Katherine!" Damon hissed.

"Stefan chose Katherine," Elena said. "Not that it's of any importance to you."

"It is important, because is Katherine has Stefan she's going to trick him into drinking human blood."

"He's been there, done that," Damon said dryly.

"And how did that turn out?" Elena and Damon stood silent. "That's what I thought."

"Why are you even here, Isobel?" Elena demanded.

"I heard Katherine threatened you."

"And?"

Isobel took a breath.

"And that she killed John."

Elena's jaw tightened.

"Save the act, Isobel. I know."

Her eyes widened just slightly.

"How?"

"Doesn't matter."

"I thought—no, I _knew_ you had better taste than Johnny boy," Damon said. "No matter how much the teacher and I don't get along, you just couldn't let him be Elena's father, could you? He'd have done a much better job at being there than you and John Gilbert."

Isobel shrugged.

"Alaric and I couldn't work out."

"This isn't about Mr. Saltzman!" Elena cut in. "Why are you _here_?"

"I know what Katherine's plan is. Unless she's changed it since John and I plotted to kill the Salvatores. . . it would be best if you were far away."

In an instant, Damon had Isobel pinned against the wall by her throat.

_"Tell me,"_ he demanded. "Tell me everything you know about what that bitch is planning and maybe I'll let you live."

"Killing the messenger again, Damon?"

"Did you tell Katherine where we are?"

Isobel rolled her eyes and Damon slammed her against the wall, resulting in a protest from Elena.

"No, she doesn't. After I overheard where you were, I came."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Don't you think Katherine would have killed her already?"

"Maybe she tried, and failed. Did she send three vampires to kill Elena?"

Isobel's eyes tightened.

"No."

Damon tightened his grip on her neck.

"Damon! Please, just-"

"You bastard," Isobel seethed, kicking at him. Damon released her, a growl escaping from him. "You fed her your blood, didn't you?"

"Would you rather have her dead? Because I wouldn't. The older one went after me, leaving Elena to fight off to vampires by herself. They almost drained her, Isobel. One was stupid enough to bite near her heart."

Isobel's eyes fell onto Elena.

"Stupid girl, when you realize that you can't fight vampires?"

"When will _you_ realize I don't give a damn what you think?"

"I already do. You made that quite clear when we met. . . Just don't let Damon feed from you. You're already too attached to him and this life isn't _for_ you."

"Isobel, either you tell me what Katherine's plan is or I'll take you out back and beat it out of you."

Isobel rolled her eyes.

"Katherine wants to take over Mystic Falls. Anyone in a position of power, _especially_ that council, will be killed and she'll bring vampires back into town, turning who she has to. Stefan's going to be at her side, as she wanted. He's already warped, thinks Elena left with you willingly. . .though he may not be that far off the correct path from what I just saw."

"Why does she want Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

"It's her home."

"And?"

"And the founding families owe her."

Elena's eyes widened.

"Jenna and Jeremy. . ." she whispered, looking at Damon.

"I'll all the teacher, let him know," he promised. "Why'd she sent Elena away, then?"

"Because she's not really a Gilbert. Katherine doesn't want Elena dead, Damon. She knew that if she threatened her life, you'd take her away, and that with you, she'd be safe."

"Why are you telling us this?" Elena asked.

"Because, I can't fight Damon. He made me."

"Hasn't stopped you before," Damon muttered.

"And I'm tired of Katherine being a bitch. She may be older than I am by more than just a few years, but with the right distraction. . ."

"What are you getting at?" Damon asked, sincerely curious.

"I'm changing sides, Damon, and I will help you kill Katherine Pierce."

* * *

**Cliff hanger, sorry! It had to be done. So, can Isobel be trusted, or is she just playing Damon? Reviews are loved!**


	16. Forever

**You've waited for it, and here it is! I hope you like it...Also, listening to Muse's "Undisclosed Desires" while reading this makes it awesomer =)**

**(I don't own The Vampire Diaries)**

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN- Forever

It took some convincing on Isobel's part, but Damon finally agreed to work with her. For Elena's sake. He swore, very angrily, however, that if Isobel betrayed them and Elena was harmed, he would drag out Isobel's death. He borrowed her cell phone, calling Alaric to explain the situation. Alaric would come up with a plan to get Jenna and Jeremy out of town for a couple weeks, preferably somewhere far, _far_ away.

Isobel was about to head back to Mystic Falls to play the part of loyal Katherine follower, but she stopped.

"What _now?_" Damon asked, disgruntled.

Isobel put her hand into her pocket, pulling out a ring. Very slowly, she moved towards Elena, keeping eye-contact with Damon so he could see that she wasn't going to harm Elena. Isobel offered the ring to Elena on the palm of her hand.

"I stole it before I came here. It was John's. . . and seeing as you don't have one—" She placed the ring in Elena's hand. "Keep it. Just don't let anyone chop _your_ fingers off."

"Thank you," Elena said, shocked.

A glimmer of something other than indifference appeared on Isobel's face, but then she sped out.

"Do keep that on," Damon muttered. "It works for Ric."

Elena nodded, slipping the ring onto a finger. Damon moved to look out the window.

"Are we going back?" Elena asked him.

"Not now, but soon. I need to try and smack some sense into my brother, and we need to get some vervain darts and stakes for you, just in case. Alaric will have them."

"Oh," she whispered.

After a few more moments of silence, Elena turned to look at Damon. He hadn't left his place at the window, hadn't moved to look at something else. Elena wondered if he knew what she was feeling with his blood in her.

"I don't want you to save me."

That got Damon's attention. He whirled around, staring at her with a mix between anger and shock feeling his expression.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Elena hesitated, and then clambered off the bed to stand closer to him.

"I have his ring, now, Damon. If something happens to me, I just come back, right? You can't be distracted about what's going on with me. . . you need to fight Katherine."

"I'm always going to worry about you," he muttered.

She swallowed.

"But I'll come back."

"I'll make sure you do."

Elena took a breath and Damon turned back around to stare out the window again.

"Damon?"

"Hm?" He didn't turn back around.

She licked her lips, trying to figure out how to phrase this.

"Damon. . . my forever could be up."

He turned back around, his dark eyebrows pressed together in confusion.

"Please stop speaking in riddles."

_Like you don't,_ Elena thought acrimoniously. But she stepped forward and kissed him gently before stepping back again.

Realization hit Damon full speed as he remembered their conversation from earlier.

_"Yeah, I know. . .wait."_

_She sighed._

_"Not forever."_

_"Forever's a long time when you're a vampire, kitten."_

_"In my forever, then."_

"I won't be able to stop," he warned her.

Elena nodded.

"I won't want you to."

Damon didn't wait another second, scooping Elena up into his arms and kissing her fervently. Elena wrapped her legs around Damon's waist, locking her fingers behind his neck to hold them more together. He turned them around, placing Elena's back against the wall, holding her hands above her head as he kissed along her neck. Elena's heart was beating erratically, her breath coming in pants until she pulled Damon's face back to hers. He dropped Elena to her feet, pulling her shirt over her head and swiftly undoing the buttons on his, not breaking their kiss.

Elena messed with the button on his jeans and Damon pulled her own pants off before his own. He lifted her back into his arms, dropping her on the bed and kissing a line from her stomach back up to her lips. As Damon kissed her neck, Elena whispered, "I love you, Damon." His eyes met hers, still that bright blue she loved so much. "I love you, too, Elena."

His boxers and her delicates came off and Damon proceeded in making Elena feel things she'd never felt before. Not in her wildest dreams, not with Stefan. . . Elena made sounds that Damon had never heard, his favorite being when she shouted _his_ name.

As he knew it would, however. . . what he was slipped to the surface. His canines elongated, the veins appearing. He stopped kissing her, and before he could hide his face, Elena saw it. He watched her as she carefully raised a hand, running her fingers over the veins.

"I told you I wouldn't."

"Unless I wanted you to."

Confusion streaked across Damon's face.

"Damon. . ." Elena licked her lips. "I want you to feed from me."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded.

"Positive."

His throat ached.

"On one condition."

Elena raised an eyebrow and Damon raised his wrist to his mouth, biting into it.

"I thought blood exchanges were. . ."

"Bonding."

"Yeah. . ." she mumbled.

"We don't-"

But Elena raised her opposite wrist towards him, seeing a glimmer of eagerness in Damon's eyes. He kissed her wrist once. . .twice. . . putting his against her lips, letting her drink a swallow full before biting into her wrist.

Damon had imagined what her blood would taste like, wondering if it would taste like Katherine's, or if it would be better. He never imagined it would taste like _this_, half-wondering if it was the effect of the blood exchange. Pleasure waved through both of them, but Damon had to pull on all of his self-control to pull away from her, flopping onto the other side of the bed. They both lay there, panting.

"So how do I compare?" he asked heavily.

"No comparison."

Damon smirked.

"Well, _duh_." She smacked his arm lightly, but she laughed. "No wonder you sent Stefan into a frenzy."

She turned to look at him.

"What?"

"You taste damn good."

"Better than Katherine?" she whispered.

He looked at her now.

"No comparison."

* * *

**Well? Please review =D Thank you!**


	17. Their Own Plan

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN- Their Own Plan

Damon kissed Elena every time he had an urge to, knowing very well that he could now. They weren't just simple kisses, either. They were passion, and he knew that Elena never received something like this from Stefan. He'd watched when he could bear it, and now he was able to show her everything he'd been hiding.

Elena felt. . ._happy_. For the first time since this all happened and she and Damon went on the run, she was _happy_. She knew it was because of Damon. She'd be reading on the couch and he would lean over the back of it to kiss her, he would tell her he loved her. . . and she would tell him that she loved him, too. What she didn't tell him was that she loved him more than she had loved Stefan; Damon would never lie to her, but Stefan . . . Stefan always did. Trying to _protect _her. Damon protected her other ways, and she quite honestly preferred Damon's tactics to Stefan's secrets.

In the evening, Damon made an old record player work, slipping on a record. There weren't any markings, but it turned out to be classic music.

"Ah, Dvořzák," Damon murmured, taking Elena into his arms.

Elena looked at him curiously.

"He's a Czech composer from. . . my time," he elaborated, smiling at her. "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to."

They danced the night away, Damon spinning her around, leaping up onto the window ledge high above and dancing. It made Elena burst into a fit of giggles, and then he grabbed her back into his arms again, and kissed her. They danced some more.

"Hm. . . I like Dvořzák," Elena said, resting her head on Damon's shoulder.

"He's very good," Damon agreed. "But now I think we need something. . . rowdier."

He was at the record player in a flash, taking Dvořzák off the spinner. He looked at another record.

"You like the Beatles?"

"Who doesn't?"

His lips pressed together in a smile and placed the record on, flying back to Elena to take her in his arms. The first song was "She Loves You" which made Damon laugh.

"They're right," she whispered.

They danced to the music, laughing freely. Elena couldn't remember when she'd heard Damon laugh like this before, and it made her happy. Well into the early hours of the morning, Damon couldn't restrain himself anymore, and he kissed her, pressing her into the couch.

"Please?" he whispered, his lips against her ear.

She nodded, breathless, and they made love again.

Elena woke in Damon's arms on the small couch in the living room, a blanket wrapped around them for decency. She smiled into his chest.

"If I knew Dvořzák and the Beatles was all it took," Damon started, "I'd have had you long before now."

She rested her chin on his bare chest, looking at him.

"Wasn't it worth the wait?" she teased, running a finger down the middle of his chest.

He barely bit back a moan, part of it escaping.

"It was." He touched her face. "I'm going to love you forever."

"I won't be like her," she swore, her eyes suddenly nervous.

He shook his head.

"No, never. Elena, not if you're human or if you decide you want to turn, will you be like Katherine. Not even if you feed from humans. You're too much of an angel to be like that bitch."

Elena hid her joy at his words by curling into his side again, twining their fingers together.

"Damon?"

"Yes, kitten?"

"When. . . when are we going back?"

Elena felt Damon's hesitation.

"I thought about that while you were sleeping," he told her honestly. "And I decided on today. When Isobel was here. . . she made it sound like Katherine's plan wasn't going to wait. We need to save our town."

She nodded.

"Do you—do you think Bonnie would help us?"

He shrugged.

"It's worth a shot, isn't it? I mean, she helped Stefan save me, for you."

Elena nodded, and then grabbed the first article of clothing she could reach, which turned out to be Damon's shirt. She slipped it on.

"Hey! That's mine."

Elena shrugged, heading towards the bedroom.

"Come and get it then," she told him, looking over her shoulder flirtatiously.

Damon grinned wickedly, and sped after her.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. I used Dvorvak because I'm supposed to be related, and the Beatles because I was listening to them while I wrote this chapter =) Back to Mystic Falls in the next chapter! Reviews are appreciated!**


	18. The Return

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN- The Return

Damon was up before the sun and so packed all of their things into the car before laying Elena down in the backseat, wrapping a blanket around her. She stirred slightly, sighed, and then fell back into the deep sleep she was in. He kissed her forehead, brushing hair away from her face, and then started to drive.

Well after the sun was up, Damon heard Elena's heartbeat and breathing change. He looked over his shoulder to see her open her eyes.

"Morning, kitten."

She smiled.

"I've actually gotten used to that," she yawned, moving to sit.

"Good." The corner of his mouth went up.

Elena moved again, clambering into the front seat next to him.

"Are we going home?" she asked, looking at him.

Damon nodded.

"Yes."

"Where are we now?"

"We just got into West Virginia."

Elena sank back into her seat.

"So we're almost back."

Damon nodded once, shortly.

"No more than three hours. I can make it in less than two."

Elena rolled her eyes, smiling at him.

"No accordance with the law."

Damon shrugged, smirking.

"Vampire."

She rolled her eyes, looking out the window.

"Damon?"

"Still here."

She looked back at him.

"That vampire you were fighting. . . did he say anything?"

Damon's face went dark at the memory.

"He did."

Elena waited, but then: "And?"

Damon's eyes flickered over to her.

"He knew Katherine, back in the early 1900s. One of her many. . . flings. She didn't let it last long, and he got pissed." Damon shrugged. "So, when he saw you. . . he decided to take it out on you."

"But he knew you."

"Guess we crossed paths once and I screwed him over. Stefan and I. . . we've made plenty of enemies over the years."

"Thank you, again. . . for saving me."

He leaned over and kissed her head.

"I would have saved you even if you didn't want me to. Even if you were still with my stupid little brother."

Elena groaned, thumping her head against the back of the seat.

"What did I do _now_?" Damon grumbled.

Elena shook her head.

"Not you. Me. I never actually broke things off with him before. . . us."

"He didn't come after you, and he was stupid enough to fall for Katherine again. He did it for you."

"Still, Damon," she whispered. "_I_ need to tell him."

Damon shook his head.

"No. If Katherine got her way with him, which I'm _sure_ she did, he's going to be really unstable. Just because you have that ring doesn't mean he can't hurt you."

"Maybe I can reason with him."

"He has no control, Elena. You remember what happened the last time he fed on human blood." He shook his head again. "I'm not letting you go anywhere _near_ him."

She pouted, causing Damon to roll his eyes.

"We'll slip into your house and grab your phone, okay? Text him. Hell, better yet, change your Facebook status to "in a relationship with Damon Salvatore." That would work."

Elena laughed.

"I'm sure it would." She sighed. "Where are we going first?"

"Alaric's," he answered promptly. "Need to get you armed, and we need to make a plan on how to take back the town."

She nodded.

"I just hope it's not too late."

As promised, they reached Mystic Falls within two hours.

"Home sweet home," Damon muttered.

He pulled over into the trees.

"What're you doing?"

"I need to keep you safe."

He raised his wrist.

"Damon-"

"_Please_, Elena," he begged, turning his suddenly worried eyes on her. "I want you turned before I want you dead."

Elena sighed, nodding, and proffered her own wrist. He raised an eyebrow, stopping from biting his own wrist.

"Then you feed. I want you feeding from me before I want you getting the crap kicked out of you."

"That the only reason?"

Elena rolled her eyes.

"No."

A smiled tugged on Damon's lips and he bit into his wrist, offering it to her, and then biting into her own. After the blood exchange, a growl slipped from him and he pulled her over and sat her on his lap, kissing her fiercely. He finally got control of himself and got them out of the car, taking her into his arms. She looked at him curiously.

"My car's too distinctive. Hold on. . ."

And he ran. She kissed his cheek as he did, and he tightened his grip on her.

Soon they were stopping at Alaric's, Damon keeping a watchful eye out. Keeping her hand in his, they went up to the door. Alaric opened it before they could knock.

"Why are you two back? It's not safe!"

"We have a plan. Thanks for the warning about Isobel, by the way."

He raised Elena's hand to show Alaric the ring that rested there. Alaric looked at his own briefly.

"So she found you."

"She said she's going to help us," Elena told him. "We're-"

"And I still am."

Isobel appeared suddenly behind Alaric, looking at them. Her nose wrinkled.

_"Again?"_

Damon shrugged.

"So, you gonna invite me in, teach?"

Alaric grumbled.

"Vampires in my house. . ." He sighed. "Come in, Damon."

Keeping Elena with him, Damon stepped over the entry. They went to sit in the living room.

"Has the bitch made any changes to her plan?" Damon asked, looking at Isobel.

She shook her head.

"No, it's still the same. She's been. . . turning people. It's ridiculous."

"Are Jenna and Jeremy safe?" Elena asked Alaric hurriedly.

He nodded.

"Yeah. I filled Jeremy in on the situation, and he took Jenna out of town."

"What about Bonnie? And Caroline, Matt?"

"Liz Forbes took Caroline out of town, after I said there was supposed to be another vampire attack. Matt went with them, so they're fine."

"And Bonnie?"

"Ask me yourself."

Elena and Damon started, staring over Alaric's shoulder as Bonnie came in from the kitchen, the grimoire in her hands.

* * *

Sorry for the semi-cliffhanger. It was the best way for me to end this chapter! More soon!


	19. Alliances

_**Previously on The Vampire Diaries…**_

_**Katherine Pierce leaves Damon with an ultimatum: Either take Elena out of Mystic Falls, or stand by and let her be killed. She wants Stefan, for he has loved her even more since they saw each other a year before.**_

_**Hurt, Damon and Elena flee to Ohio. Damon eventually tells Elena that he kissed Katherine, but he thought it was her. Elena's heart breaks when she finds out Stefan didn't deny seeing Katherine.**_

_**Back in Mystic Falls, Stefan falls back under Katherine's spell. She has a plan for him, but he is oblivious to it.**_

_**Left alone in a small hotel miles away from their families, Damon and Elena grow closer, eventually sharing a passionate kiss and admitting their feelings for each other. Damon promises to keep Elena safe, but when Isobel overhears where they are, his strength will be tested.**_

_**Still testy about Damon's kiss with Katherine, Elena argues with him, running head-first into three very hungry vampires. They mistake her for Katherine, and it becomes a battle, during which Elena is nearly drained. Using his blood to save her, Damon realizes he can never lose her. Over the next day, Elena's heart becomes bound to Damon as he tries to keep her mind off of what's happening in Mystic Falls. Isobel ruins his plans when she shows up in Ohio, telling them that Katherine wants to take Mystic Falls back with Stefan at her side. She's tired of her games, telling Damon she will help him kill her, before handing Elena John's ring, and disappearing.**_

_**Elena, fearing she may never get another chance after they return to Mystic Falls, has sex with Damon. They have a blood exchange, and Damon says he loves her more than he ever loved Katherine.**_

_**They leave for Mystic Falls the next day, heading immediately to Alaric's house, where they are met by Isobel and Bonnie. . .**_

* * *

_"Bonnie?"_

"Elena." Bonnie's eyes flickered to Damon. "Damon."

"Witch."

Sighing, Bonnie came and sat on a chair, resting the grimoire on her lap.

"What're you doing here?" Elena asked.

"Alaric told me what's going on. It's my duty to protect this town, even if it means working with them." Her eyes landed on Isobel and Damon. "I'm trying to find a spell that will weaken Katherine enough that she can be killed, but so far I haven't found anything."

"A good vervain-soaked stake the heart would do it," Damon said dryly. "But she turned me, so I have trouble there, and she's a damn lot older than Isobel."

"And we're just human," Alaric added, gesturing to Elena and himself. "While we both have rings, it's not going to help much."

Bonnie said, running her fingers through her hair to keep it from her eyes.

"I'll keep looking. There has to be something in here."

"In the mean time," Isobel started, "I need to feed."

She disappeared immediately after and Bonnie grimaced.

"Vampires," she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that."

She glowered at Damon, and then slapped the grimoire shut, going back into the kitchen. Elena sighed and went after her.

"Bonnie-"

Bonnie raised a finger and finished writing something before turning to paper around.

_Are you with Damon now?_

Elena sighed again.

_Yes._

Bonnie frowned.

_Why?_

_Because Stefan is with Katherine and Damon has been there for me. I love him, Bonnie. I know you hate him, but please put that on hold until this is over._

_I just won't kill him._

_Thank you._

_So that Isobel is your birth mother?_

Elena nodded.

_And Alaric's ex-wife. She gave me John's ring when she found us in Ohio. I think she might care a bit more than she lets on._

_Let's just hope she doesn't _

Bonnie dropped the pen before she could finish.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked worriedly.

Her friend's eyes went completely unfocused, and then she gasped, stumbling backwards. Damon was already in the kitchen, Alaric close behind.

"What happened?" Damon demanded.

Elena shook her head.

"I don't know. She was writing something and. . . this."

"Bonnie?" Alaric asked, moving towards her cautiously.

_"Stefan,"_ she gasped.

Elena's eyes went wide.

"What about Stefan?"

"He's-"

"Hello, Elena."

Alaric, Bonnie and Elena jumped in their skin, whirling around to see someone standing outside the window.

"Stefan. . ."

* * *

**Any theories on what Stefan's going to do? (or Damon, for that matter!)**


	20. Confrontation

CHAPTER TWENTY- Confrontation

_ "Bonnie?" Alaric asked, moving towards her cautiously._

_ "Stefan," she gasped._

_ Elena's eyes went wide._

_ "What about Stefan?"_

_ "He's-"_

_ "Hello, Elena."_

_ Alaric, Bonnie and Elena jumped in their skin, whirling around to see someone standing outside the window._

_ "Stefan. . ."_

Damon immediately moved to place himself in front of Elena, shielding her from his idiot brother's line of sight. Stefan only laughed, and the laugh reminded Elena of Katherine's: cold and murderous.

"I know she's there, brother."

Elena put her hand on Damon's arm and moved to stand by his side. He wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"Then _she_ can tell you to go to hell."

Her words received shocked stares from Alaric and Bonnie, while Damon tightened his grip around her. Stefan cocked his head to the side.

"That's not very nice."

"You _lied_ to us. You let your brother believe that Katherine was in that tomb and you let me believe that you actually saw _me_ and not Katherine. That you actually loved me."

"Elena," Damon mumbled, trying to calm her.

"I did love you," Stefan told her, "but not more than I loved Katherine. She doesn't _want_ you, Damon."

"Good. Because I don't want _her_ either."

Stefan's eyes fell onto the stance Damon held around Elena. His brow creased.

"You are like her."

Frigid tears burst to the surface.

"I am _not-_" she started.

"She isn't Katherine," Damon seethed. "And you left her."

"_She_ left _me_ to be with _you_."

"But you didn't come after me, Stefan!" Elena protested, taking a step forward that was immediately corrected by Damon. "You didn't care that I was with your brother."

"I-"

"Save it," Damon said angrily. "You chose your side."

"And I chose mine." Elena stepped closer to Damon, wrapping her own arm around him.

Damon's still heart ached, and it was then that he saw Bonnie's lips quivering. Whatever she was doing, he hoped it worked. He turned back to Stefan.

Stefan shook his head.

"Elena, Elena. . . he's just going to kill you in the end. He's not _capable_ of love."

"Yes he _is_," she snapped. "It's just that bitch _you're_ with that isn't capable of love!"

Stefan's face immediately vamped out.

"Take that _back_."

Elena merely shook her head, and the second Stefan took a step closer to the window, he let out a shout of pain, clutching his head between his hands.

"Vervain. Now."

Alaric threw open a drawer and handed Damon a vervain-filled dart. Using his vampire speed, Damon was outside in a second. He stopped.

Katherine was walking up towards them, her eyes moving from a still-writhing Stefan to Damon, the dart poised in his hand. Elena was behind Damon the next moment, a gasp escaping from her. Damon used his free hand to push her back over the threshold.

Katherine stopped just out of Damon's human reach. She sighed.

"Damon, Damon, Damon. . . when will you learn to listen to me?"

"Maybe when you actually tell the truth."

She raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Do you think I was lying when I said I wouldn't kill her?"

"You can't get to her."

"No. . . but I can get to you."

"And I have vervain."

Katherine glowered at him.

"I just came for Stefan. We'll have this confrontation over you breaking the deal later. If you can save her. . ." She shrugged. "Then you can continue to have her."

"That's not up to you," Elena said, not moving from just inside Alaric's house.

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Silly human. Just because Isobel's old beau has enough vervain and stakes to arm you doesn't mean you'd be able to kill me."

Alaric grimaced from beside Elena.

"But my blood in her makes sure that you won't be able to kill her."

Katherine's eyes narrowed.

"You're an idiot, Damon. This isn't going to end well."

In an instant, she had Stefan on his feet, and they were fleeing.

Damon waited a second longer before going back into the house, pulling Elena into his arms.

"She won't get to you, I promise," he whispered in her ear, so that only she could hear him.

"I trust you," she whispered back.

Alaric went to check on Bonnie, who already had the grimoire open. Damon took Elena's hand in his and went closer. Bonnie's finger was sliding across some words and finally she tapped the end of a line, grinning.

"I got it."


	21. Forces

**Hope you like it =) This is really just a filler chapter, but please review!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE: Forces

Bonnie locked herself away from Damon to practice the weakening spell, not wanting it to hit him. Isobel came back after a few hours, handing Damon some blood bags.

"I figured you'd need them sooner or later, and I really don't want you feeding off of Elena."

Damon rolled his eyes but accepted them, disappearing momentarily to put the bags in Alaric's fridge. Elena heard her teacher's vehement opposition to human blood in his fridge, but Damon just laughed at him.

Isobel cleared her throat, causing Elena to look over at her. She had a notepad, the words: _Do you seriously love him?_ written.

Elena nodded, and left it at that. Luckily, Damon came back in then and shifted Elena so that she was sitting on his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm around him.

"You're tired," he whispered, "why don't you get some sleep?"

Elena immediately shook her head, causing Damon to roll his eyes.

"I won't leave without you, I promise. I'll be right here when you wake up."

She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him.

"Swear?"

He kissed her lightly as a response and smiled at her. She smiled back, resting her head back on his shoulder and closing her eyes. He moved his fingers over her back, tracing mindless patterns until she fell asleep. He kept at it even when she was deep in her sleep, not wanting to take her out of whatever dream she was having.

A couple hours later, Elena stretched, finding herself still in Damon's strong arms.

"Evenin', darling."

She smiled against his neck.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, lifting her head to look at him and brushing her fingers through her hair.

"Not long."

"Is Bonnie still working on the spell?"

"Should be. She hasn't come down and I still hear her heart."

Elena nodded.

"I'll be right back."

She kissed his cheek and slipped down the hall to find a bathroom.

Isobel was standing before Damon immediately, her arms crossed. He slouched back in the couch lazily and looked at her.

"You've fed from her."

"Twice."

_"Why?"_

"She asked me to."

Isobel rolled her eyes and Damon stood up.

"She did. And if I recall correctly, we had this conversation in Ohio. You left her, you suck. You have _no say_ in Elena's life, you hear me?"

"What makes you think she's safe with you?"

"I would never hurt her, or let anyone else hurt her."

"You could break her heart."

"He wouldn't."

This was Bonnie, coming back into the room without the grimoire. Both vampires turned to look at her.

"Really, witch?" Isobel asked, her dark eyes narrowing.

"Really, leech. Saying I hate Damon may be an understatement, but I can tell when a person's feelings are honest, and his for Elena are. She loves him just as much as he loves her, and if you try to keep her from being with him, you're just going to end up hurting her. And not that it matters to you, but Elena's mother died in a car accident, so stop trying to fill in. You're years too late."

Isobel's face vamped out, but Alaric came in then.

"Hey, my house, my rules. No supernatural fights. Besides, the walls in this house are thin, I'm pretty sure Elena could hear all of that."

"Could you, kitten?" Damon called, just before Elena came around a wall, her arms crossed.

She nodded, moving to be with Damon. She mouthed "thank you" to Bonnie as she passed, who nodded. Damon put his arms around Elena. There was a silence, which Alaric eventually broke awkwardly.

"So, Bonnie—did you get the spell memorized?"

She nodded.

"I'm confident I can get it done."

"Not out of your power range?"

"Obviously you didn't see what I did to Stefan earlier."

"Bonnie," Elena warned.

A slight silence.

"I can do it, I just have to be near enough to Katherine and I can't be stopped in the middle of it. I have to focus on her, and it'll take me about ten minutes. Try to keep her from killing me before then?"

The vampires nodded.

"So," Elena said, "when do we do this?"

"The sooner the better," Damon answered. "I want Katherine out of here, for good. Do you have enough vervain right now, Ric?"

He nodded.

"I'm pretty well stocked."

Damon nodded back.

"Alright, then, let's do this."

They decided to meet close to the boarding house, as Isobel said Katherine and Stefan had been staying there with the newly-turned vampires. She had turned ten, so they were severely outnumbered.

Damon carried Elena on his back and Alaric drove Bonnie in his car, the trunk filled with stakes and vervain darts. Isobel ran with Damon and then slipped away on his cue, going to the boarding house to join Katherine.

Alaric loaded Elena up with vervain and stakes, giving Bonnie some, too, for after the spell. Damon snuck her near the boarding house before disappearing back to the hiding spot. Damon nudged his head for Alaric to turn away and then he grabbed Elena's face between his hands, kissing her with a fear-filled passion. It worried her; they could die in this, and Damon was admitting that.

"Don't get your neck snapped, please," he whispered.

She nodded.

"I won't," she whispered back.

After a few more minutes, Bonnie was running back to them.

"I'm pretty sure it worked," she said, taking the stakes and vervain from Alaric.

"Did anyone see you?" Damon asked, resulting in a head shake. "Alright, good." He stepped away from them.

"Damon? What're you-?"

But then he shouted: _"OI! Katherine! You're the biggest bitch in history!"_

He kept himself in front of Elena, preparing himself. Elena shifted the stake in her hand, nervous. She could hear Bonnie's breathing next to her, could hear Alaric shift on his feet.

And then thirteen vampires came out into the clearing.

* * *

**The fight's the next chapter!**


	22. The Fight

CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO: The Fight

"Last chance, Damon."

"Go to hell, Katherine."

And with that they lunged at each other, twisting away from everyone in their progressively gruesome fight. Elena flinched when Katherine bit his arm, turning away to look at the other vampires. Stefan's eyes were on her, looking at her with an anger she'd never seen in those eyes before. Hesitantly, she took a step forward.

"Stefan. . . Stefan, please listen to me."

"Why should I?" he snapped. "You screwed my brother and you hadn't even broken up with me yet."

Elena flinched.

"Stefan, you didn't want me. You never wanted me, you just wanted _Katherine_. At least I _waited_ until you and I were over before sleeping with Damon, not like _her!_" Angry tears burst to the surface.

"You'll regret that."

He launched himself at her, but was intercepted by Damon and they went flying, fighting once again over a girl. This human blood-fed Stefan was so much stronger, and Elena hoped that Damon's determination would be enough to stop him.

A painful thump and a roar pulled her out of her thoughts as she saw Alaric stake one of the newborn vampires. It turned to ash, and then the other nine converged. Katherine was already fighting against Damon with Stefan by her side, and suddenly Isobel nodded to Alaric. He nodded back, and Isobel whirled around, standing next to Elena, facing the vampires. Alaric tossed her a stake, causing the newborns to hesitate, and then she threw herself at them.

Bonnie was busy chanting, and whatever she was doing Elena knew she had to keep her from being distracted. She stabbed a vampire with vervain when he came at them, Alaric turning back to stake him.

Another vampire jumped onto Alaric's back, biting his neck. Elena rushed forward, jamming the stake in the vampire's back. He fell off, but started to heal. Alaric stabbed him, nodding to Elena before running off to join Isobel. There were only five newborns left to kill.

Elena suddenly realized what Bonnie was doing when the clouds started dispersing, and her spirits soared. These vampires didn't have rings; they would burn, and then only Katherine would be left.

Elena heard a crunch and she whirled around, seeing a ravenous vampire standing before her. She raised her stake, making to stab the vampire, but he knocked it out of her hand.

"Stupid human," he hissed, throwing her against a tree.

She cried out, hearing Damon call her name, but when she had her eyes open, the vampire was already progressing on her.

"You look like Ms. Katherine, but you aren't her. I wonder what you taste like. . ."

Elena shrunk back, her hands flying to the pocket of her coat. Her heart stuttered when she found she was out of vervain darts. She swallowed.

_"Alaric!"_

The vampire jumped, Elena shut her eyes, but then she heard a _thud!_ of bodies colliding. She opened her eyes, seeing Isobel in a fight with the vampire.

"Traitor!" he roared. "What do you care for this human?"

Isobel staked him.

"She's my daughter."

The vampire turned to ash, and then the sun came out of the clouds. The remaining newborns screamed in pain, but they couldn't escape the sun.

Isobel reached her hand out to Elena, who took it.

"Thank—"

Elena's eyes went wide at the sight of her doppelganger suddenly behind Isobel, but she realized it too late, and a stake was through her chest. Elena heard Alaric's shout of anguish, and anger raised up inside of her at Katherine's triumphant smirk.

"Oops," she breathed.

Elena threw herself at Isobel's abandoned stake, but it was knocked out of her hand. She ended up in a tumble with Katherine, in which she was bitten one-too-many times.

_"ELENA! No!"_

She heard Damon, but he wasn't coming to her.

"I will _end_ you," Katherine seethed, ripping John's ring off Elena's finger. "I can snap your neck right now and it won't matter. You won't be coming back."

Part of Elena remembered she still had plenty of Damon's blood in her system, and she threw a handful of dirt up into Katherine's eyes, stumbling away, but that only made Katherine angrier. She threw Elena against a tree, causing her to scream out.

"She has my blood in her, Katherine!" Damon roared. "You kill her and she'll just come back!"

Katherine turned her furious glare onto Damon.

"Then I'll _drain_ her first!"

Elena saw Damon's horrified look, but then he was knocked away again by his brother. Elena turned back to Katherine, who was slowly advancing on her. She vaguely was aware of Alaric kneeling by Isobel, trying to get her to drink from him. And then Elena realized—_the sun_.

Katherine's protection swung daintily from her neck as she walked. Summoning up all of her courage, Elena threw herself at Katherine, her fingers closing around the necklace. She pulled, and the chain snapped.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! So..is this the end of Katherine? Or does she escape in time? And what about Isobel? For those of you who think Alaric wouldn't try to feed Isobel his blood (if there are any of you), I've always felt that he'd do what he could to save her, _including_ this.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, you rock!**


	23. Outcome

CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE – Outcome

_Katherine's protection swung daintily from her neck as she walked. Summoning up all of her courage, Elena threw herself at Katherine, her fingers closing around the necklace. She pulled, and the chain snapped._

The scream that came from Katherine's lips made all of the hairs on Elena's arms stand on end. Katherine's very skin was burning, and she couldn't find enough shade to hide in. Bonnie was still chanting, making the sun come on faster and brighter. Katherine's screams grew louder, and then they stopped.

All that was left of Katherine Pierce was her charred clothing and her necklace, lying in a heap on the ground. Elena was half-aware that Stefan had stopped fighting Damon, but she leapt over the remnants and ran to where Isobel was laying.

"She's being stubborn," Alaric told her. "I got her to drink, but she wouldn't take enough to heal all the way."

Elena frowned at her and Isobel looked up.

"Don't give me that look."

"Why are you doing this?"

She shook her head.

"There's no reason why, is there?"

"You went to Damon because you wanted to be a vampire," Alaric snapped, "you want to be _immortal._ What good is that if you leave us both now?"

"The question is: why do you two _want_ me?"

"You've saved both our lives today," Elena answered. "So we-"

"You don't owe me anything, Elena. I gave you both up, so by saving you today, I was at least slightly making up for that."

"Now isn't the time to feel guilty! Just, _please_, take some more blood so you can _continue_ to try and make it up to us!"

Isobel turned back to look at Elena.

"You actually want me in your life?"

Elena hesitated.

"You will never really be my mother, but that doesn't mean I want you to die."

"And you may have let me think you were dead, but I remember how that felt, Izzy. I don't want that."

A smile tugged on her lips.

"You called me Izzy."

"So, please just drink some more."

Isobel sighed, and nodded, grabbing a hold of Alaric's wrist.

Elena stood and turned away, only to find Stefan sitting on the ground with Katherine's necklace in his fist, and Damon standing next to him, his hands in his pockets. Had Katherine's death really snapped Stefan out of it?

Damon turned on the spot, his eyes immediately falling on Elena. He opened up his arms, as if for a hug. She didn't need anything else, running forward and leaping into his arms. He clutched Elena to him, moving away from Katherine's clothing and his grieving brother before setting Elena on her feet.

"Are you okay? Anything break?"

"If it did, I'm all healed up already. What about you?"

"Fine."

But he said it too quickly, and she'd caught that.

"Damon-"

"Later, if you're insisting."

He did that eye thing, and it made her smile. He smiled back at her, but then sighed and leaned forward to rest his forehead against her own.

"If you ever do something that stupid again, I might just have to kill you myself," he whispered.

Elena looked at him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"You were just-"

"You loved her once, Damon, and now _I_ killed her. I'm sorry."

He shook his head.

"No, Elena, you don't have to apologize to me for killing her. The only one I want is _you_, Elena Gilbert."

A smile tugged on her lips and she reached up to kiss him. He obliged her, kissing her like he had in Ohio. She grasped him to her, and his hand snaked around her waist.

"Elena?"

They broke apart, darkness falling over Damon's face as they turned to look at Stefan. A slight bump in his pocket told Elena that Katherine's necklace was in there. She sighed.

"Hi, Stefan," she mumbled, her arms crossing against her chest, as if she could ward away all the hurt.

"Elena. . . I need to talk to you." His eyes flickered over to Damon. "Alone."

"There's no way in our eternal hell I'm letting you take her away from my range of hearing _or_ sight, Stefan," Damon growled. "You may have snapped out of whatever kill-all feelings Katherine put on you when she died, but you're still unstable, still on human blood. Elena's still human, and-"

"Stop acting like you give a damn! You just wanted Elena to spite me. Eternal suffering, remember?"

Tears welled up in Elena's eyes before she could stop them.

"That's not true." Damon's voice was strong, everyone around them hearing the sincerity. "I love her."

Stefan's eyes narrowed slightly and his head turned to the side, seeing Bonnie walking along with Isobel and Alaric. They watched him, too, and stopped when they were close to Damon and Elena. His eyes fell back onto them.

"Elena," Stefan said, extending his hand, "come with me. I'm sorry for what I did. We can-"

"I can't."

Both the brothers stared at her.

"Is he compelling you?"

"That's not why I _can't_, Stefan. I can't because I love him, too. I'm sorry, Stefan."

"Elena-"

"You heard her," Isobel said, her eyes flashing with her new-found protection of her daughter. "You may have forgotten, but I heard you and Katherine at the boarding house. You didn't care that Elena was gone, so don't you dare act like you care about her now."

Damon's arm wound around Elena then, staking his claim.

"Leave, Stefan. When you've calmed down, you can come back. I can't have your unstableness around Elena."

Stefan looked to Elena, to Damon and to the others. Without saying a word, he was gone.

* * *

**Katherine's gone! Yay! =P**

**So, I WAS going to kill Isobel, but after all the reviews asking me not to, I just couldn't! I'll be finishing off in the next chapter or two, which I will have up before the weekend is over. Thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming!**


	24. Finally Able to Rest

**Sorry it took so long! Writing with one hand is NOT easy!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR – Finally Able to Rest

Elena was asleep by the time she and Damon arrived at the boarding house. He carried her up to his room, changing her into a shirt of his without really looking at her. He covered her up under the blankets and kissed her forehead before disappearing into the kitchen. He figured Katherine would have raided the blood bank, and he was right. He downed a couple of bags before pouring himself a glass of scotch. The boarding house looked no different now as when he'd left, and he wondered if that was Stefan's doing. Katherine had no respect for personal property, so if it had just been her. . .

He sighed. _Katherine._ After half a century, he'd opened the tomb, found out she had been hiding from them, hated her. . . and then he'd fallen in love with the human girl that looked exactly like her. But then she came back, and he'd kissed her, thinking she was Elena, and by doing so he'd put all of this in motion. . . had put Elena in harm's way.

He scowled and downed the rest of the scotch, moving to pour himself another glass.

"Damon?"

He heard her voice, groggy with sleep, calling him from the room. In a flash he was up there, seeing her just about to get out of the bed. He heard her heart regulate when their eyes met and she reached out for him. He pulled her into his arms, her heading resting on his chest.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked her gently.

She shook head.

"No, I'm actually starving. Is there still food in the kitchen? Stuff humans can eat?"

Damon shrugged, but took her hand and walked them down into the kitchen. Elena sat herself at the counter, watching as Damon riffled through the fridge, sniffing some things tentatively. He threw a lot of things away and finally turned to the pantry. He came back a few seconds later, his arms laden with nonperishable items.

"I hope pasta is okay."

Elena nodded.

"Pasta's fine."

Damon then proceeded in cooking the pasta, and soon he was setting a plate of spaghetti in front of Elena, handing her a fork. He sat next to her, but he didn't eat. He merely drank some more scotch, watching in silence as Elena practically wolfed down the food. She hurried upstairs after, brushing her teeth before coming back down. Damon had since vacated the kitchen for the couch, staring blankly at the other side of the room. She went and sat next to him, only to have Damon pull her legs over to rest against his lap.

"You okay?"

His eyes met hers and he smiled crookedly.

"I'm a bit more than 'okay,'" he answered. "The bitch is gone, and I have you here with me. You're _safe_."

"And still human."

He went silent at that.

"What?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Are you going to make me watch as you get old and eventually die, or are you going to let me turn you?"

Elena was silent, and then she shifted herself so that she was straddling him. He rested his hands on her hips.

"I am not ready to be a vampire, Damon. I've seen what torture eternity has placed on you and Stefan. . . even Katherine was tortured."

"So you're going to make me suffer."

Elena rolled her eyes and leaned in to give him a chaste kiss.

"I am _not_ going to make you suffer. I couldn't do that, not after everything you've gone through." His eyes lit up. "But I want—_need_ you to wait a few more years."

"Why?"

"Because I want to finish school. I want those human experiences, and after I'm done with college, _then_ you can turn me."

"And have you."

She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You already have me," she whispered, and leaned in to kiss him.

Elena woke in Damon's arms, remembering their night—and morning—of passion. She smiled into his bare chest, and felt his silent laugh.

"Mornin'."

She raised her head to meet his eyes.

"Morning."

"So I was thinking. . . during the summers we should travel. Italy, France, Spain. . . all of it."

"I'd like that."

He smiled lightly.

"I thought you would. And there's something else. . ."

He got out of bed, dressed only in boxers, and picked something up off the desk. It was a locket, smaller than the vervain-filled one Stefan had given her, and with a sparkling blue jewel in the center. Elena sat up to take it in her hand.

"I transferred the vervain into this one," he told her.

Her hand came to her neck before she realized she'd taken it off when they'd stumbled into the room.

"You don't have to worry about me compelling you, but there _are_ other vampires out there that might."

She nodded.

"Thank you."

A smile touched his eyes and he leaned over to clasp it behind her neck. He kissed the side of her neck gently, and then looked at her.

"Another go?"

Elena laughed and clambered off onto the other side of the bed, leaving the room.

"Come and find me!"

A devious grin appeared on Damon's face, and he ran after her.

* * *

**Next chapter's the last one! I'll have it up for sure by tomorrow. Thank you all for the reviews!**


	25. Consequential

**Here it is! The last chapter of "Inconsequential"**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE – Consequential

-A YEAR LATER-

Stefan hadn't been seen nor heard from since Katherine had been killed, but Damon assured Elena that he would know if something had happened to him. When Elena's high school graduation came, she wondered if Stefan would show, only to be surprised by the presence of Isobel. After she had saved Elena, Damon had warmed up to Isobel's sudden appearances. Isobel would be gone for weeks on end, but she always ended up in Mystic Falls to check on her.

Damon threw a party at the boarding house for Elena's graduation, inviting everyone in town that she liked. Elena had insisted it wasn't necessary, but he knew she would have done this herself if she weren't worried about his feelings towards certain people. Bonnie pulled Elena away from everyone during the party and handed her a ring. It was smaller than Damon's, and more feminine. Elena stared at Bonnie in surprise, but she only shrugged.

"You'll still be Elena," she told her.

Elena smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Thank you."

The party lasted well into the night, and after they were gone Damon sped down into the basement to get his hidden scotch. He put on some music and spun Elena around.

"Four more years," he whispered, kissing along her jaw.

Elena's breath caught in her chest and she swallowed, nodding.

"And one more graduation."

He stepped back so he could see her face.

"So you aren't going to go back to high school?"

"I'd be too old," she reminded.

"College, then?"

She shook her head, leaning back into him.

"I'm not really sure yet. We have forever, and you've gone back to school, haven't you?"

"I have. A century and a half with nothing to do but party got old along the way."

She smiled against him.

"I bet."

He leaned down to kiss her, briefly.

"But you'll have me."

She smiled and kissed him again.

"Yeah," she breathed, "I'll have you."

They kissed again; slowly at first but slowly more passion-fueled. Damon pulled her closer by his hand on her waist, holding the side of her face with her other hand. Elena pulled on his shirt only to have Damon remove it in half a second. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing along it as her fingers twined themselves through his dark locks. A growl escaped from him and Elena's shirt was pulled off over her head. He kissed her collarbone, lifting her up into his arms. Elena found her back against the couch the next moment, their kisses like a wildfire. Elena hitched her leg over his waist, pulling him down closer to her, but that only made him kiss her fiercer. Elena's fingers found the button on his slacks, but he suddenly pulled away from her. She frowned, wondering what was wrong, but Damon was already handing her back her shirt. She slipped it back on, pulling her hair out.

"Damon, what-?"

He put his finger to her lips to stop her, and then stood her behind the couch, moving to block her from the front door. The doors opened, and Elena's jaw hit the floor.

_"Stefan?"_

* * *

He looked—different. Even Elena could tell that he was still on human blood, but that wasn't what the distinction was. He was calmer, like he had more control over the hunger now.

But he didn't move closer to them, staying at a 'safe' distance from Elena the moment he saw the fury in his brother's eyes.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Damon."

This caused Damon to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, I know you aren't. I won't let you."

"Damon, I have—_control_ over it now. You don't have to—"

"Don't have to _what_, Stefan? Worry that you'll sneak up on her or anyone else in this town in the middle of the night and feed off them?"

Stefan hesitated.

"You don't have to protect her anymore."

Elena sucked in her breath, waiting for Damon's reaction.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I'm back and I can take care of her now."

Elena flinched as Damon slammed Stefan against the wall by his neck.

"Listen up and listen good, brother," he spat. "I love Elena, and I'm going to protect her even when she doesn't need my protection anymore."

"You can't turn-"

Damon silenced him by slamming his head against the wall. Elena flinched again, but stayed where she was.

"She wants it. She wants _me._ You can't just gain control and waltz back into her life after a year and think she's going to fall back into your arms, you hear me? Elena's _mine_."

Stefan looked over to Elena.

"You gonna let him treat you like property, Elena?"

"He knows I'm not property, but I _am_ his, just like he's mine." She moved around the couch to stand closer to Damon. "I don't love you anymore, Stefan. I haven't loved you since you chose Katherine."

"That was a mistake."

Elena shook her head.

"I don't believe you. You still have her necklace."

Both of the brothers started- Stefan at how she knew that, and Damon at the truth of the situation. Stefan finally managed to push Damon off of him. Elena shifted herself to be at his side, wrapping her hand in his.

"I loved her."

"That doesn't matter."

A flint of anger appeared in Stefan's eyes, but the next moment, Damon was throwing him outside. Elena ran after them, but Damon yelled at her to stay in the house.

"Elena, the boarding house is yours. Do you accept it?"

She stared at him, but then realized what he was doing when he grabbed Stefan back from going in the house.

"Yes, I accept it."

Damon threw Stefan again and sped up to the door, lingering just outside the threshold.

"Come in, Damon."

He stepped over the threshold and they both turned to see Stefan staring at them.

"Elena—"

"You're not allowed in. Please, Stefan, just. . . go back to where you were. I know you just want Katherine, and I'm not her. I will _never_ be her, not now and not when Damon changes me."

"Elena, _please_, don't turn."

"It's my choice. I'm sorry, Stefan."

Damon shut the doors, blocking out Stefan's shocked expression.

"Thank you," he mumbled.

"For what?"

"Choosing me."

Elena frowned.

"Damon, I love you. You loved me for _me_, not for Katherine, and you've always been honest with me."

He smiled lightly, kissing her.

"We're going to have to convince Bonnie to make you a ring, you know."

"No need."

His eyebrows creased together.

"I'm not letting you be stuck in the night, Elena. If you really want me to, I can go steal Katherine's back from Stefan, but-"

She shook her head, sticking her hand into her pocket and pulling out the ring.

"Bonnie gave it to me at the party. She said I'll always be Elena, so now I'll be safe."

Damon was shocked.

"Damn. Guess I'm gonna have to thank the witch."

"Damon, don't call her that."

"Fine, fine. I'll have to thank _Bonnie_."

She smiled.

"Yeah, you will. But not now."

She leaped up into his arms.

"Where were we?"

Damon grinned, and bit her.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! I'm going to try and think up another story, a continuation of this one for you guys since you all didn't want it to end! It'll be a while, though; I have to get my hand to heal up. I shouldn't even have written this! ;-) Thanks for all the love and reviews!**


End file.
